La confiance se mérite
by oOoPlumeStilinskioOo
Summary: Une nouvelle arrive, et Jane croit lavoir vu auparavant. Il se doute de lui. Cependant, Cho éprouve un sentiment nouveau à l'intérieur de lui, mais reste à l'écart. Une menace rôde.
1. introduction

Titre : La confiance se mérite

Ships : Cho / Oc and Van Pelt / Rigsby

Rating : K ou M

L'Agent Summer Lewis arrive au CBI, durant l'enquête John le Rouge. Patrick Jane n'a pas confiance en elle. Cependant, Cho éprouve un sentiment nouveau à l'intérieur de lui - même. Lewis a du mal a se faire accepter au sein de l'équipe, sauf envers Rigsby qui va lui tendre la main.

Mais qui est-elle? Discrète, active, dessinatrice et observatrice; Summer est un atout pour le groupe de Lisbon. Jane la deja vu quelque part, mais où? Il ne sait plus. Jane a des doutes sur son entourage. Il a peur pour ses proches. Cependant, une menace rôde autour de l'équipe.

Que va-t-il se passer au sein de l'équipe?

Ps; J'ai ecris sur tablette, il se peut quil y a des erreurs.


	2. The prologue

_**Bonjour, je suis de retour sur ma première fanfic The Mentalist. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour cette histoire qui me tient plus ou moins à cœur. Je corrige moi-même. J'adore écrire, et cette histoire sur la série aura 8 ou 10 chapitres pour une première sur le fandom.**_

 _ **N'oubliez pas que « c'est mal écrit » ou autre commentaire de ce genre est blessant pour l'auteure qui écrit. J'accepte que les reviews-guests seulement avec un « pseudo » sans « pseudo » je refuse. J'accepte les commentaires constructifs qui m'aident afin que je m'améliore pour les prochains textes..**_

 _ **Enjoy !**_

* * *

 **~The Prologue ~**

* * *

Une nuit d'été, l'agent Summer Lewis arrive au CBI pour faire ses preuves en tant qu'agent de terrain. En apparence physique : elle est belle, grande, mince, avec des cheveux blondes vénitienne avec une longueur assez longue. Sa frange est sur le côté gauche. Son maquillage est très peu lisible sur son teint blanchâtre. L'agent Lewis a eu des problèmes avec un certain agent du F.B.I. Elle ne peut plus les encadrer ses officiers de la justice corrompue.

Elle s'assit dans le bureau de Gale Bertram avec appréhension. Elle connaît sa réputation depuis qu'elle travaille pour les forces de l'ordre. Le directeur du CBI ne montre aucune expression sur sa figure pâle. Ce dernier pose ses fesses sur son siège en ne la quittant pas du regard. Lewis se maintient droite sur la chaise en cuir. Gale croise ses deux mains moites sur le haut de son bureau.

Il prononce la parole avec un timbre habituel :

 _« Vous êtes l'agent Lewis ? »_  
 _« Oui, monsieur. Avec tout le respect que je vous dois.. »_  
 _« Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé au F.B.I. Pour votre accident.. »_  
 _« Un accident ? Un flic corrompu a tiré sur moi ? Mais, non…L'affaire a été mise hors cause. »_

Gale soupire face à cette révélation :

 _« Je sais. Mais si je vous prends dans l'équipe de Lisbon, c'est parce que, vous avez du talent. »_  
 _« Merci, monsieur Bertram, mais vous avez un consultant ? Il me semble ? »_  
 _« Oui, Patrick Jane. Pourquoi ? » Dit-il, d'un ton neutre, par sa curiosité._  
 _« Comme ça, je l'ai déjà vu lors d'une enquête commune. Il ne marche pas ses mots. »_  
 _« Je vois. Je pense que vous allez bien , vous entendre..Agent Lewis.. »_  
 _« Oui, j'imagine, autant plus que j'ai été une victime de John Le Rouge… »_

Soudainement, Gale fronce les sourcils devant la jeune femme blonde :

 _« Oui, je l'ai dans le dossier. Jane ne doit pas le savoir. Compris ? »_  
 _« Monsieur, la vérité va éclater un jour ou l'autre, monsieur Bertram.. »_  
 _« Ca ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui, mademoiselle. Je vais vous accompagner jusqu'au bureau de Lisbon. » Prononce-t-il, en se levant de son siège, « venez, agent Lewis. »_

Summer acquiesce la tête, et le suit doucement.

Dans les locaux de l'agence, c'est calme, et paisible. Lisbon entre dans son office, puis sa vue se pose sur le beau consultant, Patrick Jane. La brune fait un léger sourire de frustration dans le dos de Jane. Elle se pince la lèvre, et s'assit lentement sur son siège. La jeune femme regarde ses appels avec quiétude. Son affaire avec John Le Rouge, la tracasse énormément depuis quelque temps.

En remarquant la silhouette du directeur Gale Bertram, la jeune femme se lève brusquement ainsi que tous ses collègues. Évidemment, Jane ne suit pas le mouvement, et reste allonger sur son canapé fétiche, les mains jointes sur son ventre.

Gale saisit de nouveau la parole avec une voix plus rauque :

 _« Agent Lisbon, voici un nouveau membre dans votre équipe. »_  
 _« Monsieur, je n'ai nullement besoin d'un nouvel agent.. »_  
 _« Si, vous en avez besoin. Cela ne fera pas de mal à l'équipe. » Réplique, Gale._  
 _« Bien, monsieur. » Termine-t-elle, en se pinçant les lèvres devant eux._  
 _« Messieurs, mesdames, je vous présente l'agent Summer Lewis un ancien agent du F.B.I. »_  
 _« Que vient faire un ancien agent parmi nous ? » Balance, Cho en se levant de son siège._  
 _« Elle a du talent, et elle aide la justice depuis quelques années. Bienvenue, dans l'équipe. »_  
 _« Merci, monsieur Gale Bertram.. »_  
 _«Je vous laisse entre bonne-main..Bonne journée. »_

Gale s'en va.

Patrick ouvre ses yeux de nouveau lorsqu'il entend cette voix nouvelle à l'intérieur de la pièce. Jane se médite, et repense à cette voix. Oui. Il a déjà entendu cette voix douce, et féminine. Où ? Il ne le sait plus vraiment. Quand ? Il ne sait pas. Comment ? Il a oublié….

L'ambiance devient un peu glaciale dans le grand bureau de Lisbon..

* * *

 _ **Voilà, le prologue qui fait 800 mots, pour un début. Ce n'est pas si mal que cela… J'ai corrigé le prologue, n'hésitez pas à me faire des longues reviews…J'adore, lire les pavées ! Un nouveau chapitre arrivera en fin de semaine prochaine / weekend…Pendant, ce temps-là, je vous laisse avec le prologue de cette nouvelle histoire..**_

 _ **Xoxoxo**_

 _ **Enjoy !**_


	3. Chapitre 1

_**Bonjour, voici la suite de ma fanfic. J'espère que j'ai fait des progrès. Comme, je suis très peu en forme, je ne poste pas beaucoup, en ce moment. Donc, bonne lecture à tous.**_

* * *

Au poste de CBI, la nouvelle arrivante ne sent pas à sa place dans l'équipe de Lisbon. Elle est derrière Cho et Rigsby. Personne ne lui adresse la parole, jusqu'à que Ray Haffner arrive sur place. Summer lève les yeux au ciel, et se met vite au travail en tapotant sur son clavier d'ordinateur :

 _-Lewis.._  
 _-Je n'ai pas envie de discuter avec « toi » Haffner._  
 _-Ne te mets pas en colère, si facilement, Summer.. Dit, Haffner._  
 _-Vous l'avez entendu, entame Cho, elle n'a pas envie de vous parler._

Ray se tourne vers l'Asiatique qui possède un ton ferme, et rauque. L'ambiance est encore plus que tendu :

- _Cho, ça ira._  
 _-Tu en es sûre ? Lui, demande-t-il, en tenant son beignet._  
 _-Oui, ça ira. Répète-t-elle, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Ray ?_  
 _-Ce n'est pas de ma faute, si tu as été viré du F.B.I._  
 _-Viré ? Tu penses comme moi que ça a été une machination ?_  
 _-Une machination ? Tu plaisantes, Lewis ? Tu t'emportes !_  
 _-Non, je sais ce que je dis, Ray ! C'est pour cela, qu'on a rompu !_  
 _-Arrête, je ne viens pas te menacer, et tu le sais._  
 _-Désolée, je ne fais plus confiance aux forces de l'ordre, surtout au F.B.I._

Subitement, Ray pose ses deux mains sur le bureau de la jeune femme qui est son ex depuis six mois. Le visage de Summer est pâle comme blanc. Heureusement, que Jane arrive à temps dans les locaux de Lisbon pour divertir l'agent Ray Haffner :

 _-Va te rafraichir, le visage, Summer. Ordonne, Jane en l'aidant à la soulever._  
 _-Oui, Jane. Je vais me rafraichir, Ray, je ne veux plus te voir…_  
 _-N'oublie pas, ce que je t'ai dit : **ne fais confiance à personne..**_  
 _-J'ai compris, la leçon Ray._

Le ton ferme, et terne de la jeune femme blonde fait taire Ray. Et s'en va dans les WC des femmes avec rapidité. Autant plus que son ex a raison sur un point : en qui peut-elle avoir confiance au sein de C.B.I ? Personne. C'est trop tôt encore.

Pendant ce temps-là, Jane tourne sa tête vers Ray avec un air espiègle sur sa figure peu coloré :

 _-Un conseil, laissez-là, tranquille. Haffner._  
 _-Quoi ? Jane ? Réponds, sèchement l'agent du F.B.I_  
 _-Fichez-lui la paix. Elle ne bosse plus pour votre agence._  
 _-Vous la mettez en danger, Jane. Je lui ai dit juste un conseil d'ami._  
 _-Vous êtes là pour autre-chose. Devine, Patrick Jane._

Le visage de Ray se renferme, sans aucun sourire :

 _-Vous m'agacez, Jane. Vous êtes méprisable !_

Jane rigole :

 _-Bonne journée._  
 _-Si vous avez la moindre information sur John Le Rouge._  
 _-On vous tient au courant, ment Jane en souriant faussement._

Le ton plus ou moins guttural l'agent Ray quitte l'agence. Il part en direction des ascenseurs du C.B.I pour aller sur le parking. Patrick peut enfin souffler ainsi que l'agent Lewis qui tremble toujours un peu dans les WC des femmes.

Van Pelt l'a rejoint :

 _-Ca va ?_  
 _-Pas vraiment._  
 _-Que s'est-il passé avec Ray ? Il t'a fait du mal ?_  
 _-Non, il m'a juste trahi au boulot. Il s'est servi de moi.._  
 _-Ma pauvre, je suis désolée.._

Summer rigole, et ne retient pas ses larmes. Van Pelt la prend dans ses bras, tout en lui caressant, le dos avec amitié :

 _-Ca ira, je te le promets._  
 _-Il a couché juste avec moi pour me salir après._

Cho entend vaguement la conversation derrière la porte et Wayne arrive derrière lui. Il sursaute :

- _Tu écoutes aux portes des femmes ?_  
 _-Summer ne va pas bien, et je m'inquiète pour elle._

Wayne Rigsby a envie de dire une blague, mais se tait :

 _-Elles arrivent. Dit, Cho en s'éloignant des WC._

Effectivement, les filles sortent des toilettes des femmes, et les garçons remarquent les yeux rouges de Lewis. Lisbon est là dans les bureaux, et le visage de Lewis se crispe un peu devant elle :

 _-Jane m'a dit pour Haffner. Il ne va plus vous importunez._  
 _-Ca ira, patronne. On a mis les choses aux claires. Réponds, Lewis._  
 _-Pardonner-moi, mais vu votre communication, vous étiez ensembles ?_  
 _-Je n'ai pas envie d'évoquer, ce passage de ma vie, Jane. Ca ne regarde personne. Lâche-t-elle, en haussant les épaules._

Jane ne la quitte pas des yeux :

 _-Il vous a fait souffrir ? C'est pour ça que vous repoussez la gente masculine ?_  
 _-Je vous l'ai dit, le passé est le passé. Monsieur Jane._  
 _-Bien, nous avons du travail. Cho tu va faire équipe avec Lewis._  
 _-Bien, patronne. Homicide ?_  
 _-Oui, on vous rejoint après sur la scène du crime._

Cho fait un signe de tête à sa nouvelle collègue, et ils partent tous les deux en direction du parking de l'agence. Jane met sa main à l'intérieur de sa poche gauche, d'un air intrigué :

 _-Jane ?_  
 _-Elle a raison._  
 _-Quoi donc ? Dit, Lisbon._  
 _-Elle a souffert avec Haffner._  
 _-C'est absurde, il ne fait pas de mal à une femme._  
 _-Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses, Teresa._

Van Pelt échange un regard de quiétude envers son mari : Wayne Rigsby. Ils sont tous inquiets pour Lewis. Aujourd'hui, Lewis est en première mission sur le terrain en tant qu'agent du C.B.I. En espérant, que ses rivaux ne sont pas sur la scène du crime avant eux.

Elle pense : « **J'en ai assez que les agents du** **F.B.I** **me pourrissent la vie. J'en tremble encore. Pourquoi ? On m'a sali ! On s'est moqué de moi. On m'a rejeté ! J'ai dit qu'il y avait eu des flics véreux, et à l'extérieur, j'ai eu des coups.. Personne ne me croit. Je suis toute seule dans ce combat qui est mon quotidien. Tôt ou tard, il faut que je dise ce qu'il s'est passé avec les agents du FBI. Ray, j'ai cru en toi, mais tu t'es servi de moi, car tu avais peur de John Le Rouge. Je te déteste !** »

« La colère,  
La rage,  
La haine. »

C'est des mots qui blessent intérieurement l'agent Summer Lewis. À quelques pas, de la scène du crime Cho prend la parole..

* * *

 **Note : voilà, le chapitre un.** **  
** **J'espère que cela vous a plus.** **  
** **S'il y a des erreurs, dites-le moi.** **  
** **Merci, d'avoir lu.**

 **Comment trouver l'agent Summer Lewis ?**


	4. Chapitre 2

_**« Bonjour, voici le chapitre deux de l'histoire. Elle me tient à cœur, et j'adore la série qui me change les idées du quotidien. J'écris pour le plaisir, et j'adore ça ! Personne ne pourra me retirer cette passion qui me dévore..Bonne lecture, à tous ! »**_

* * *

Dehors, le soleil rayonne depuis sept heures du matin. Cho conduit le 4x4 avec vigilance même si son œil gauche se tourne vers sa coéquipière de temps sans temps. Celle-ci, regarde tristement le paysage avec un léger soupire. Elle n'est pas vraiment heureuse depuis quelque temps. Pourtant, elle aime beaucoup la gente masculine qui d'ailleurs a eu quelques relations d'un soir après sa rupture avec Ray Haffner.

En étant au « _**stop**_ » Cho prend la parole avec un timbre léger :

 _-Summer ?_  
 _-Oui ? Lance-t-elle, en haussant les épaules._  
 _-D'habitude, je ne suis pas du genre bavard, mais si tu veux parler._  
 _-Pourquoi me parler ? Hors, que ton accueil a été plutôt froid ?_  
 _-Oui, je le sais. Et, je te demande pardon pour mon altitude._  
 _-Excuse accepter._

Le ton de Cho est agréable, et assure un peu Lewis pendant la conversation. Il se gare sur le côté gauche, et ils sortent tous les deux du véhicule de service. Cho remet correctement sa veste :

 _-Cho ?_  
 _-Oui ?_  
 _-Non rien._  
 _-Vraiment ?_

Tout à coup, le regard de l'agent Lewis se pose sur les deux abrutis du F.B.I :

 _-Oh, non pas eux ! Se plaint-elle, en se crispant._  
 _-Qui ? Les agents Reede Smith et son abruti de collègue ?_  
 _-Oui. Je sens que ça va être long ! Marmonne-t-elle, en ayant peur d'eux._

L'agent qui est un peu trop enveloppé dévisage son ancienne collègue avec insistant. Reede Smith salue les agents du C.B.I. L'agent Lewis fronce ses sourcils, en restante méfiante vis-à-vis d'eux. Un sourire moqueur se lit sur le visage du deuxième agent F.B.I :

 _-Que fais-tu ici ? Summer ?_  
 _-Je travaille avec le CBI, si ça te pose problème, abruti !_  
 _-Eh, tu me dois le respect, petite conne ! Lance, Smith en lui pointant du doigt._  
 _-Ca suffit, intervient Cho, avant que ça ne tourne au vinaigre, dégagez de là, c'est notre affaire._  
 _-Pas votre affaire. Alors, ça fait quoi d'être au CBI ? Hum ? Se vente, Reede Smith._  
 _-La ferme, réplique Lewis, en fronçant ses sourcils, dégage de mon chemin._

D'un coup, avec l'aide de son majeur l'agent Reede Smith pousse violemment Summer et qui a faillit tomber sur le sol. Elle ne tombe pas par terre, car Wayne Rigsby la maintient avec l'aide de ses deux mains libres. Lisbon sort de la voiture avec Jane, et hausse le ton devant eux :

 _ **-HEY !** Ne poussez pas mon agent comme ça ! Hurle, Lisbon._  
 _-C'est elle qui a commencé ! Elle m'a insulté d'abruti ! Dénonce, Reede._

Un regard de rage se lit sur le visage de la blondinette qui saute sur lui, mais Rigsby la tient avec force avec l'aide de Kimball Cho qui se met devant elle. L'agent un peu trop enveloppé recule avec méfiance :

 _-Elle est complètement dingue, cette pauvre fille !_

 _-Ne me provoque pas, espèce de con ! Balance, la blonde sur les nerfs._

 _-Hey, on se calme d'accord ? Agent Lewis ! Et, vous aussi agent Reede._

 _-D'accord, mais qu'elle ne s'approche pas de moi, cette cinglée !_

En tournant le dos aux agents du _**CBI**_ , un rictus amusé et frustrant se dessine sur le visage rond de l'agent Reede Smith. Il est fier de lui de semer le trouble dans la vie de la jeune femme :

 _-Calme-toi, Summer !_

 _-Je ne peux pas ! Il m'a…Provoquez le premier !_

 _-Cho, c'est vrai ? Demande, sa chef avec quiétude._

 _-Oui, il l'a insulté de « **conne** »..D'après ce que j'ai entendu._

 _ **-Outch** , ce n'est pas gentil ça. Commente, le consultant, il a seulement peur de vous._

Summer hausse son sourcil gauche avec un air intrigué sur le visage. Sa vue ne quitte pas Jane :

 _-Non. Je déteste cet homme._

 _-Mais ce n'est pas une raison d'agir comme ça, agent Lewis._

 _-Oui, patronne. Dit, enfin la jeune femme._

 _-Que va dire Bertram ? Tout à l'heure ? Il sera au courant de cet accident._

 _-Je ne sais pas..Désolée, patronne.. Je vais me retenir…_

 _-Bien, contente que vous ayez repris vos esprits Summer._

 _-Patronne, je n'ai pas confiance en eux..Ils sont…_

 _-Bizarre ? Devine, Jane en la rassurant, on sait…_

Wayne retire ses mains fermes sur les deux bras de sa nouvelle collègue qui est en détresse totale devant eux. Son teint est aussi pâle comme la neige. Son cœur bat très vite. Sa respiration est régulière, mais Cho ne la quitte pas des yeux, et veut des réponses pendant que Lisbon et Jane interrogent les voisins :

 _-Tu m'expliques ? Demande, soudainement Cho._

 _-Je ne peux pas. Pas tant qu'ils sont là.._

 _-Il t'a fait du mal ? Devine, les deux hommes qui se trouvent en face d'elle._

Son silence approuve leurs raisonnements. Summer ne les quitte pas de champ de vision, et Wayne s'impatiente un peu de sa réponse :

 _-On commence à te connaître Summer._

 _-Vous ne me connaissez pas, c'est ça, le problème._

 _-Summer..Tu es en sécurité avec nous. Dit, le plus grand._

 _-Non, je doute. Je ne peux pas en parler._

 _-On te menace ? Demande, Wayne._

 _-Non, j'ai déjà eu mon compte…_

 _-C'est-à-dire ? Pire que ça ?_

 _-Une nuit, on m'a tiré dessus. J'ai été à l'hôpital pendant deux jours._

 _-Tu sais qui a fait ça ? Questionne, Cho avec quiétude._

 _-John Le Rouge, dit-elle, à voix basse._

 _-Il faut que tu en parles à Jane, et à Lisbon. Ils bossent sur l'affaire._

 _-Oui, il faut bien que j'en parle à Jane, d'abord…Je n'aurai pas dû…_

Wayne et Cho prennent la parole en même temps :

 _-On est déjà dans cette affaire depuis dix ans, on risque pour le tout._

 _-Les gars, vous êtes si gentil avec moi..Je…Lisbon nous appelle.._

 _-Viens, et reste zen envers cet abruti, d'accord ? Lance, Cho en la regardant dans les yeux._

 _-Oui, pas de problème, Cho. Je vais l'ignorer…Du mois, essaie.._

Les trois agents du C.B.I entrent à l'intérieur de la maison de la victime qui s'appelle : Andréas Martine. Au cœur de l'enquête, il y a eu deux cadavres à l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Summer entre en compagnie de Wayne, et de Cho. Reede est au téléphone avec un de ses collègues, et prononce le prénom de Summer Lewis au bout du fil. Elle l'ignore. En respirant un bon coup, la jeune femme blonde examine le corps de la victime :

 _-Elle a été griffée au niveau du visage, son œil gauche n'est plus là._

 _-Tiens, donc…On a déjà vu tout cela, pas besoin de tes déductions, Lewis._

 _Jane se permet de répondre à sa place avant que cela ne dégénère :_

 _-Laissez-là, un peu tranquille Reede. Là, elle bosse._

 _-Jane, je vous apprécie beaucoup, mais ne fréquente pas cette garce_

 _-Là, ça va trop loin ! S'énerve, Summer en pointant son arme devant le gros._

 _-Du calme, Lewis. Dit, l'agent Reede Smith en levant ses mains, je me suis emporté.._

Patrick se tourne vers sa jeune collègue qui est à bout de nerfs :

 _-Lisbon, j'emmène Lewis avec moi._

 _-Oui, vous avez raison, Lewis. Prenez un peu l'air, d'accord ?_

 _-Oui, patronne, désolée…S'excuse, la blonde en baissant son regard._

 _-Ce n'est pas grave, vous n'êtes pas en tort, c'est vous qui avait commencé._

 _-Moi ? Reprend, l'agent du F.B.I en riant, vous avez ce qu'elle a fait au moins ?_

 _-On est «_ _ **tous**_ _» au courant de sa situation. Mais nous, on protège les siens, pas comme vous._

Dans la voiture de Jane, Summer tremble, et à du mal à reprendre son souffle. Jane a une ventoline sur lui, car la jeune femme à du mal à respirer depuis sa bagarre avec eux. Oui. Elle a raison d'agir comme ça, mais pas pendant une enquête commune :

 _-Ca va mieux ?_

 _-Oui, comment savez-vous pour ma respiration ?_

 _-J'ai des bonnes oreilles. Dit, Jane en souriant, bon qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous ?_

 _-Je suis presque sûr que c'est lui qui m'a tiré dessus après ma démission au F.B.I._

 _-J'ai entendu Bertram dire que vous étiez viré, mais il vous a prit sous son aile._

 _-Je connais Gale depuis longtemps. Il m'a sauvé, la vie. Mais, Reede est bizarre._

 _-Comment ça ? Bizarre ? Vous pouvez me faire confiance, je suis votre ami._

 _Nerveusement, Summer se met à rire :_

 _-La dernière fois, que j'ai fait confiance a un homme._

 _-Je sais, mais moi, je ne vais pas vous trahir, Summer. Dit, Jane._

 _-Bien, quand j'ai commencé à travailler au FBI, j'ai entendu des histoires sur John Le Rouge._

 _-John Le Rouge ? Encore un lien qui nous unit tous..Intéressant._

 _-Et, j'en savais un peu trop..J'avais entendu un code…_

 _Jane vérifie, s'il n'y a pas d'écoute dans sa voiture, et elle continue :_

 _-Tigre-tigre ?_

 _-Oui, tigre-tigre. Et, on m'a tiré dessus pour morte dans une ruelle.._

 _-Vous avez survécu comment ? Quelqu'un vous a aidé ?_

 _-La police locale..Je n'avais pas eu confiance envers mon sauveur…_

 _-Combien de balle aviez- vous eu ? Dans votre corps ?_

 _-Une ou deux, je ne m'en souviens plus. Et, j'avais eu un symbole sur mon portable._

 _-Je peux voir ? Demande, Jane avec insistance._

 _-Non, je l'ai effacé…Je ne veux pas que vous soyez en danger à cause de moi._

 _-Il fallait garder cette preuve. Réplique, Jane en gardant son calme._

 _-Quand j'étais de retour chez moi, on a tout effacé de mon ordinateur, mit en pagaille mes affaires. Et, je suis persuadée que les flics véreux sont derrière tous ça._

 _Jane soupire, et ferme ses yeux :_

 _-L'agent Reede Smith vous fait signe._

 _La phrase de Jane fait sursauter la jeune femme qui regarde dans la même direction que lui. L'agent du F.B.I. rigole, et lui fait des signes avec ses deux majeurs en direction de ses yeux. «_ _ **Œil de lynx**_ _». Oui, la partie ne fait que commencer pour les agents du CBI et Patrick Jane._

 _Summer avale sa salive à l'intérieur de sa gorge, et Jane dit :_

 _-Je vous emmène manger quelque part ?_

 _-Pardon, et la patronne ? demande, Lewis._

 _-Vous avez faim depuis tout à l'heure, et vous avez des pertes d'équilibre._

 _-C'est vrai, je mange, et je change régulièrement de motel._

 _-Pas domicile fixe ?_

 _Elle secoue négativement la tête :_

 _\- Bien, montrez-moi votre hôtel, et je vous emmène chez moi._

 _-Je ne peux pas accepter cette offre, Jane. Surtout, si on est sur la liste de John le Rouge._

 _-Il ne sait pas ou j'habite…Dit-il, en démarrant sa veille voiture._

 _-Bien, je vous suis._

Jane prend la direction d'un carrefour, et Summer se repose de ses émotions. L'agent Reede Smith téléphone toujours à un homme que personne ne connaît sauf la secte des flics véreux. Il signiale à cet homme que l'agent Lewis fait partie de l'équipe du CBI.

Il monte dans sa voiture.

* * *

 **1 857 mots, pour le chapitre 2.**

 **Un record pour moi. Je commence à faire des longs chapitres.**

 **Voici, le chapitre 2 pour ce dimanche.**

 **Merci, d'avoir lu !**


	5. Chapitre 3

_**Bonjour, chapitre trois pour ce fandom.**_

 _ **J'avance en douceur. J'essaie de faire de mon mieux.**_

 _ **Merci pour tes Reviews :**_ **Allison Mentalist qui m'encourage à fonds.**

 **J'espère que la suite va te plaire. Gros bisous !**

* * *

Après la bagarre verbale avec les agents du FBI, Summer mange avec Jane dans le parc du centre-ville. Jane lui paie un hot-dog maison avec une boisson chaude. Summer lui rend la monnaie, mais il n'en veut pas. Le blond prend juste du thé chaud avec du pain frais. Tous les deux s'assoient sur un banc public, et mangent tranquillement sans avoir les agents de l'autre organisme sur le dos.

Summer croque le hot-dog à pleine dent avec régal :

 _-C'est bon, merci Jane._

 _-De rien. Ca va mieux ? Demande, le consultant en gardant le sourire._

 _-Beaucoup, mais je dois refuser votre offre en ce qui concerne l'hébergement._

Jane tourne légèrement sa tête vers elle, d'un air non surpris. Le timbre de la blonde est rassuré et liquoreux :

 _-Vraiment ? Commence, Patrick en buvant son thé._

 _-Oui, je ne veux pas avoir « peur » en permanence envers ce tueur._

 _-Je vous comprends. Mais, si vous avez besoin d'un refuge, j'ai l'endroit parfait._

 _-Merci, Jane. Mais j'ai encore du mal à faire confiance à l'équipe._

Patrick regarde les oiseaux qui volent au-dessus de sa tête, et Summer fait la même-chose avec un regard brillant. L'envol. La liberté. Etre libre jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Jane toussote un peu, et reprend la parole avec un ton favorable :

 _-On n'y va ? Je pense que Bertram va nous voir._

 _-Oui, je sens que ça va être ma fête..Se plaint-elle, en riant._

Soudainement, le consultant rigole lui aussi jusqu'à avoir des crampes sur les côtés. Ça va faire une éternité qui n'a pas rit comme ça avec la gente féminine. Le mentalist soupir de nouveau en compagnie de l'agent Lewis. C'est également le même sentiment avec Lisbon :

 _-Merci, Summer._

 _-De quoi ? Demande-t-elle, d'une voix égale à elle-même._

 _-Votre présence m'apaise beaucoup. Lisbon va vous appréciez._

 _-J'en doute. Elle ne me regarde pas, elle ne me parle pas…_

 _-Au début, elle est comme ça, mais c'est une personne très gentille qui aime son équipe._

 _-Vous me rassurez un peu, Jane. Merci, encore pour ce repas._

 _-De rien, c'est avec plaisir. On va affronter le grand-patron du CBI._

Summer le prend avec humour.

Ils montent dans la vieille voiture bleue. Jane démarre le contact de sa voiture avec rapidité, et Summer attache sa ceinture de sécurité. Ça lui a fait du bien cette coupure avec le consultant de l'agence CBI. Toutefois, Lewis n'a plus de famille depuis le décès de ses parents dans cet accident de voiture, il y a quelques années. John Le Rouge. C'est le seul coupable pour elle. Mais personne ne le sait.

Pas encore.

* * *

De ce fait, la blonde regarde les paysages avec mélancolique sur sa figure pâle. Elle revoit la scène de la bagarre verbale avec l'agent Smith. Son corps frissonne. Jane met une musique apaisante à l'intérieur de son véhicule qui soulage Summer. Patrick est un homme bien, et gentil :

 _-Je peux vous poser une question ?_

 _-Oui, Jane ? Quel genre de question ? Lâche-t-elle, avec une voix prévenante._

 _-Vous avez perdu votre famille aussi ? Je me trompe ?_

 _\- Non, vous ne vous trompez pas. Il y a quelques années, j'ai provoqué une dispute avec mes parents dans la voiture, et ils sont morts sur le coup. J'ai été la seule survivante._

Elle reprend son souffle :

 _-Un camion a tourné du mauvais côté, et à taper dans la voiture._

 _-Si, c'est le camion le responsable, ce n'est pas de votre faute. Dit, Jane._

 _-Si, un peu. J'ai provoqué un peu l'accident. Pour une dispute banale._

 _-Ca arrive à tout le monde. Croyez-moi._

Subitement, le ton de la jeune femme est débonnaire, voir vaste envers le consultant du CBI qui est à son écoute. Jane baisse sa radio avec l'aide de sa main libre :

 _-Et, j'ai vu les pieds de cet homme sous le capot._

 _-John Le rouge ? Devine, d'un coup Jane._

 _-Possible, mais c'est encore flou…Je ne m'en souviens plus vraiment._

 _-Ce n'est pas une coïncidence, si nos destins sont liés. Dit, Patrick._

 _-Monsieur Jane, je ne suis pas de son côté…Il hante ma vie._

 _-Patrick. Vous pouvez m'appeler Patrick, agent Lewis._

 _Pas bête, comme attachement :_

 _-Oui, Patrick._

 _-Nous sommes plus forts que lui, je te protégerai contre cette ordure._

 _-C'est perdu d'avance, Patrick. Vous avez encore la foi ?_

 _-Oui, je l'ai encore. Je suis plus proche de lui, et on l'aura._

 _-J'attends ce jour avec impatience, Patrick._

 _-Moi aussi, Lewis. On arrive au CBI. Tenez-vous prête._

 _-Oui, je m'apaise. Termine-t-elle, en bougeant ses membres._

* * *

Cela fait un bon quart d'heure que Jane et Lewis ne sont plus avec les agents du groupe. Ils montent dans l'ascenseur, et silence se fait entendre à l'intérieur de l'engin. Summer a les oreilles qui sifflent depuis quelques secondes. Quelqu'un parle d'elle à l'extérieur de son entourage. Elle n'aime pas cela. Pendant que les portes s'ouvrent la silhouette de Bertram est devant eux. D'un air dictatorial, le chef de l'organisme fait signe du doigt à l'agent Lewis, et à Patrick Jane.

Ils marchent vers lui :

- _Monsieur ? Marmonne, la jeune femme, en se crispant._

 _-Dans mon bureau, immédiatement. Ordonne-t-il, d'un ton autoritaire._

 _Summer avale sa salive à l'intérieur de sa gorge et s'approche de son grand-patron du CBI. A l'intérieur du bureau, il y a évidemment Reede Smith, et Marcus Pike. La blonde pousse un léger soupir d'énervement. Un sourire amusé se lit sur le visage de Reede depuis son entrée. Summer serre son poing gauche avec fermeté pendant que Bertram s'installe sur sa chaise de bureau._

 _Le ton de Bertram est rauque, et éraillé :_

 _-On m'a dit pour l'accident de ce matin agent Lewis._

 _-Attendez, c'est l'agent Smith qui m'a provoqué le premier._

 _-Elle a raison, j'ai été là. Dit, Jane, en s'approchant de Bertram._

 _-Avez-vous pointé votre arme sur l'agent Smith ? Lewis ?_

 _-Oui, car il m'a poussé à bout. Avoue, sereinement la blonde._

 _-Ce n'est pas une raison d'agir de la sorte, agent Lewis. Dit, Bertram._

 _Reede se fait entendre avec sa voix forte :_

 _-Elle est dangereuse, cette femme._

 _-Pardon ? S'exclame, la blonde en perdant patience, espèce de.._

-Bon, ça ira pour cette fois, seulement, agent Lewis. Vous allez travailler ensemble sur cette affaire d'homicide. Ordonne, Gale Bertram.

Aucun son ne sort de la bouche de la jeune femme qui tourne les talons. Furieuse, et sur les nerfs, la collègue de Jane sort du bureau de Bertram. Négativement, elle secoue la tête, et s'assoit sur sa chaise.

Cho tourne sa tête vers elle et dit :

 _-Tout va bien ?_

 _-Oui, à part, qu'on va bosser avec ces clowns du F.B.I ._

 _-Ils n'ont pas le droit..C'est notre affaire. S'exclame, Lisbon._

 _-Votre chef vient de donner l'accord à ces imbéciles…Dit, Summer._

 _-Ce n'est pas vrai ! Relance, la patronne en haussant les épaules._

Kimball Cho s'en mêle et se dirige vers elles avant que les autres arrivent :

- _Dit ce que tu nous as dit à propos de John Le Rouge. Summer._

 _-Summer ? Si, tu as la moindre information sur cet homme.._

 _-Un homme m'a tiré dessus après ma démission, et j'ai juste cru entendre._

 _\- Un espèce de sifflement ? Devine, Lisbon en faisant la grimace._

Summer bouge sa tête en disant « _oui_ » à sa patronne :

 _-Je vois. Dit, Lisbon._

* * *

Pendant la conversation, les duos F.B.I s'approchent d'eux. Summer détourne le regard vers Wayne qui se dirige vers sa nouvelle amie du CBI. Le regard méfiant, la patronne prend la parole avec un timbre guttural :

 _-On va faire équipe on dirait._

 _-Oui, on dirait._

 _-Ecoute, Lewis…Entame, Reede Smith, si on fait la paix ? Summer ? Propose-t-il, en tendant la main._

 _-Si, vous arrêtez vos insultes envers mon ego, j'accepte._

Marcus ricane dans ses moustaches, et se retient de rire devant le regard hostile de Reede Smith. D'un coup, une drôle atmosphère s'impose dans les locaux du CBI. A cet instant-là, le calme règne dans l'office de Lisbon qui discute avec les deux agents du F.B.I. Reede regarde Summer au coin de l'œil :

 _-Pourquoi tant d'insulte envers mon agent ? Demande, Lisbon d'un ton autoritaire._

 _-Ce sont mes manières. Je la considère comme un ennemi._

 _-Un ennemi ? Répète, Jane, c'est une femme bien. Dit, le consultant._

 _-Vous ne la connaissez pas comme je la connais, monsieur Jane . Entame, Reede en soupirant._

 _-Je vois. Mais, si elle a été victime de John Le Rouge, quelqu'un l'a viré du FBI pour une raison._

Reede éclate de rire avec une voix forte , et grave :

 _-Pardonnez-moi, Patrick. Mais, au F.B.I on se serre les coudes._

 _-Pourquoi a-t-elle été mise à l'écart ? Hum ? Trop curieuse, trop naïve ?_

 _-Trop caractérielle. Avoue, Marcus. Elle pose trop problème, on ne lui en veut pas personnellement._

 _-Dans ce cas, qui lui a tiré dessus après son départ ?_

 _-On ne sait pas. L'enquête a été sellée par notre supérieure._

 _-Nous, on retourne sur les lieux du crime pour voir des indices. Dit, Reede._

Ils saluent Lisbon et Jane avant de quitter l'office de la patronne. Teresa échange un regard dubitatif envers son consultant qui devine l'inquiétude de Lisbon :

-Vous êtes inquiète pour elle ? Devine, le grand blond devant elle.

-Oui, un peu. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, Patrick. Elle a déjà eu affaire à John Le Rouge.

-Elle est forte, sinon, elle ne sera pas vivante avec nous. Dit, Jane.

-Oui, vous avez raison, Patrick. Mais, je n'y crois pas à la paix entre eux.

-Je le pense aussi. Mais si cela évite un bain de sang inutile. Confirme, Jane.

-Oui, vous avez raison, Jane. Il faut qu'on retourne chez les victimes.

-Pourquoi ? Lisbon ? Demande, le mentalist avec un air intrigué sur sa figure.

-J'ignore pourquoi, mais on a oublié de regarder un détail.

Jane lui lance un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles :

-Quoi ? Dit, Lisbon en ayant un ton éraillé.

-J'ai ma petite idée sur la question, Lisbon. Dit, Jane en sortant du bureau de sa collègue brune.

Patrick se dirige très vite vers le bureau de Lewis. Il est essoufflé, souriant, et intrigué. Van Pelt, Wayne, Cho et Summer regardent le blond qui se trouve devant eux, d'un air perplexe et indécis :

* * *

-Jane ?

-Il faut qu'on retourne sur la scène du crime.

-Pourquoi ? Demande, Van Pelt, on a oublié quelque chose.

-Summer , tu as bien dit qu'elle a été griffée sur son visage ?

-Oui, ce sont des griffures de chat. Mais, on n'a pas vu l'animal.. Dit, la blonde.

-En effet, reprends Cho, en lui donnant les documents à Jane. C'est bizarre.

-Le chat a peut-être vu le meurtrier ? Par conséquent, il peut avoir une trace.

-Mais, on a rien vu, pas d'objet, pas de nourriture pour chats, et encore moins, le coin de la bête.

-Je pense qu'on est sur la bonne voie. Hum, Wayne, tu m'accompagnes ?

-Bien, Jane. Dit, calmement Wayne Rigsby en gardant la pêche comme jamais.

Le girafe de l'équipe pose son café sur son bureau, et fait un clin d'œil à sa femme qui lui rend un sourire malicieux. Timide, Van Pelt n'ose pas dire « je t'aime » au bureau, cela ne se fait pas à l'intérieur de l'agence. Son cœur ne bat que pour Wayne depuis plus de dix ans. Maintenant, ils ce sont mariés. La rousse tape sur son clavier avec rapidité, et échange un regard avec Summer :

-Ca va ?

-Oui, et toi ? Van Pelt ?

-Ca va, je te remercie. Comment ça se passe avec Cho ?

-Cho ? Il s'est excusé pour sa froideur, lorsque j'ai mis les pieds, ici..

-C'est cool. Cho est quelqu'un de gentil, il se méfit juste un peu des nouveaux.

Le ton de Van Pelt est gracieux :

-Oui, je comprends. Je me méfie des gens qui m'entourent.

-Pourquoi l'agent Smith a une dent contre toi ?

Summer rigole avec un air amusé sur son visage pâle :

-Il me déteste, il a dit à tout le monde, que j'étais une sale conne qui aime foutre la merde.

-Ce type est vraiment arrogeant. Commente, Van Pelt, tu as porté plainte ?

-Non, avec les salauds au FBI et dans le haut placé, ça n'aurait pas marché.

-Je comprends, mais il s'agit toute même de l'harcèlement, Summer. Dit, la rousse.

-Oui, tu as raison, mais ici, je me sens bien. Enfin, moins stresser qu'au F.B.I.

-J'imagine, Summer. En tout cas, je suis contente que tu sois avec nous.

L'agent Lewis rend un dernier sourire à sa nouvelle collègue. Ça va être une belle trouvaille au sein du CBI pour Summer Lewis. Une nouvelle page qui se tourne après avoir fait carrière au FBI pendant cinq ans. Cinq ans, de douleur, de calvaire, d'humiliation, et d'horreur. Personne n'a aidé Summer pendant ces cinq longues années au F.B.I .

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 3.**

 **Que pensez-vous de Lewis ? Reede ? Et, de tout le monde ?**

 **Imaginez-vous bien les scènes ? Ce chapitre compte : 2 214 mots.**

 **Cette histoire m'inspire beaucoup quand je mets les « ost » de la série en sonore.**

 **Merci, d'avoir lu. On se dit à mercredi pour la suite.**


	6. Chapitre 4

Tôt, dans la journée Rigsby et Jane arrivent sur les lieux du crime. A ce moment-là, le blond charmeur se dirige vers la maison des Martine. L'expression de l'agent Wayne devient sérieuse en allant à l'intérieur de la bâtisse moderne. Les corps ne sont plus là depuis huit heures trente du matin. Curieux, et attentif Patrick Jane fouille chaque recoin des pièces pour trouver le chat de la victime. En vain.

Le silence.

Oui. Aucun son ne se fait entendre à l'intérieur de cette baraque neuve. Jane remarque des finitions pas terminé dans la cuisine, et dans les pièces intimes du jeune couple décéder. Le regard interrogatif de Wayne se pose sur le consultant de l'agence :

 _\- Jane ?_

 _\- Aucune trace du chat perdu. Lance, Patrick en se redressant._

 _-Du chat ? Il n'y a que la photo du chat dans la chambre des victimes._

 _-Inutile, le chat a du sûrement se perdre quelque part. Je me suis trompé._

 _-Jane, que penser-vous de Summer ? Honnêtement ? Demande, Wayne._

Jane lui lance un sourire amusé, et le dit d'une voix égayée :

 _-Sympathique, et intelligente comme personne._

 _-Vous croyez qu'on peut lui faire confiance sur John Le Rouge ?_

 _-Je pense que_ _ **« oui ».**_ _Elle a déjà été sa victime, deux fois, je suis pour._

 _-Moi aussi. J'ai l'impression que Cho, l'adore, mais n'ose pas la regarder._

 _-Ce n'est que le premier jour, Wayne. L'amour est aveugle._

 _-Pas quand on tombe sur la bonne personne. Je lui dois bien ça à Cho._

Cependant, l'agent Wayne trouve un journal intime, dans l'un des placards de cuisine de madame Martine. Ce qui est rare. Normalement, un journal intime se cache sous un matelas, pas dans un meuble de cuisine.

Le regard stupéfait la grande girafe prend de nouveau la parole :

- _Pourquoi cacher le journal intime dans un tiroir de cuisine ?_

 _-Bonne question, Rigsby. Nous sommes plus minutieux que le FBI._

 _-Oui, tout à fait, Patrick. Nous avons peut-être un indice sur le mobile du meurtre._

 _-Oui, en espérant que l'agent Smith se calme envers l'agent Lewis. Dit, le consultant._

 _-Oui, et j'ai l'impression qu'elle s'entend bien avec Van Pelt, c'est encourageant._

 _-Vous avez raison, Rigsby. En route !_

La voix de Patrick Jane est tendu voir agréable pour une fois envers son ami Wayne Rigsby. Ils reprennent la route tous les deux, jusqu'à l'agence du CBI. De retour à l'organisme, Jane voit que tout le monde s'occupe sur cette affaire, et oublie un peu John Le Rouge. Y compris, Summer qui est plongée dans ses dossiers depuis la pause du repas que Lisbon lui a ordonné de prendre l'air avec Patrick Jane.

Le silence y règne en permanence à l'intérieur des locaux. Cho est encore plus silencieux depuis qu'elle est avec eux. Ce n'est que le premier jour, et il a besoin de la protéger sans cesse contre ces abrutis du F.B.I.. Cho examine le dossier du mari de la victime, et voit problème avec la police locale sur son ancienne vie. L'époux a le casier long comme le bras, et a été relâché, il y a quatre mois. Marc Martine est un ancien délinquant de drogue, qui a eu des ennuis avec la justice depuis l'âge de quatorze-ans.

Au départ, ce n'est que des émois avec les voles, braquages de banque et de bijouteries, et d'avoir tué un homme qui a causé sa peine de prison. Marc Martine est la deuxième victime de cet homicide. La voix de la patronne se fait entendre dans toute la pièce :*

 _-La deuxième victime, s'appelle Marc Martine. A-t-il un lien avec l'homicide ?_

 _-Oui, patronne. S'exclame, Summer en se dirigeant vers le grand tableau._

 _-Quoi donc ? Agent Lewis ? Demande, Smith en les regardant tous._

 _-Marc faisait partie d'un gang, et a tué un homme qui faisait partie de la police._

 _-Comment se nomme l'officier ? En question ? Questionne, Marcus envers Summer_.

Summer reprend son souffle, et affiche les photos sur le tableau transparent avec une ficelle rouge et un aimant pour tenir la photo :

- _Il se nomme : Kayle Darson. Il a été tué à l'âge de 50 ans._

 _-Oui, il a été nommé dans la légion des armées. Dit, Cho. Il a eu deux médailles de bravoure._

 _-En effet, termine Lisbon, et vous ? Agent Smith et Marcus ? Vous avez quelques choses à nous donner ? Demande, Lisbon en croisant ses bras sur son torse._

Smith hausse ses épaules, et Summer s'éloigne de lui pendant qu'il s'installe devant ses collègues temporaires :

 _-Il a été convoqué au FBI, mais il n'est jamais venu._

 _-Pensez-vous que l'un des agents du FBI pourrait avoir avec ce meurtre ?_

 _-Tu rigoles Summer ? J'espère ? Lance, Smith en fronçant ses sourcils, tu ne changes pas._

 _-Je pose seulement les bonnes questions, Smith. C'est tout._

Jane s'interpose une nouvelle fois, avant qu'il n'y ait un nouveau drame :

 _-Elle n'a pas tort, nous avons tous qu'il y a souvent des traîtres dans les forces de l'ordre._

 _-Patrick, je ne vous ai pas vu arrivé. S'exclame, Reede Smith, en souriant faussement._

 _-Moi de-même, agent Reede Smith. De plus, Marc Martine a eu les veines tranché, et pas sa femme. Donc, il s'agit de deux meurtres différents que nous avons là. Dit, Jane._

Summer rigole légèrement, car Patrick à moucher légèrement Reede qui se tait directement devant le consultant de l'équipe du CBI. Elle retient son rire à l'intérieur de son corps fin, et Summer lance un regard amusé, à Jane qui continue sa parole envers elle :

 _-Continuez, je vous prie, agent Lewis. Dit, Jane en bougeant sa pièce._

 _-Bien, merci Jane. De ce fait, on peut conclure qu'il s'agit d'un règlement de comptes._

 _-Un règlement de comptes ? Demande, Reede, d'un air intrigué._

 _-Oui, monsieur Martine avait des dettes, donc nous avons le mobile. Termine, la blonde._

Lisbon sourit à son tour :

 _-Excellent, travaille agent Lewis._

 _-Merci, patronne. C'est tout ce que j'ai pour le moment._

 _-C'est largement suffisant pour interroger les entourages de ses deux victimes._

 _-Oui, patronne. Disent-ils, en même temps._

L'agent Smith tape des mains, d'un air persifleur devant les yeux posés de l'agent Summer Lewis qui ne prête pas attention. Elle l'ignore complètement, et ça fait sourire Kimball Cho derrière Jane. Summer suit les conseils de Patrick, et ça marche :

 _-J'ai reçu, un appel du bureau, on s'en va, Marcus._

 _-Hey, on se tape tout le boulot. Se plaint, Wayne en se levant._

 _-Vous êtes là pour cela, non ? Dit, Smith en riant._

 _-Il y a de l'orage dans l'air, s'exclame, Jane en s'asseyant sur son canapé._

Silencieux, Cho fixe Summer dans les yeux, et ils ne se disent pas un « mot » depuis quelques heures. Intrigué, et curieux, l'agent Kimball change son regard de direction.. Il boit un sa bouteille d'eau, et Wayne s'approche de lui, d'un pas lent :

 _-Cho ?_

 _-Ouais ? Réponds, ce dernier en baissant son regard._

 _-Tu l'apprécies ? Devine, Wayne en ayant le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles._

 _-Qui ça ?_

 _-Lewis..Conclut-il, en se mettant sur le rebord de son bureau._

 _-Pas vraiment. Ment, Cho en mentant sur sa réponse._

 _-Tu regardes vers le bas quand tu mens, Cho. Dit, Wayne._

 _-Rigsby, s'il te plaît. Tais-toi. Ordonne, Kimball en poussant un soupir._

 _-Ok, comme tu veux, mais je te dois la pareille._

 _-Non, sans façon, Rigsby._

 _-La vie est plus amusant à deux, Cho. Ne l'oublie pas._

 _-J'ai compris le message Rigsby._

 _Kimball Cho pose ses yeux en forme d'Amande sur son écran de pc, et tape son rapport sur le clavier avec un geste répéter de la journée. Enfin, c'est la fin de journée pour tout le monde. Sauf Summer qui s'en va la dernière, et elle est interrompu par Rigsby qui n'est pas méfiant envers elle, contrairement à Cho :_

 _-Bien jouer, pour tout à l'heure._

 _-Oh, pas de quoi. J'ai adoré, quand Jane à moucher cet agent._

 _-Ouais, moi aussi. Tu sais, on s'est tapé dessus, il y a quelque temps._

 _-Oui, j'en ai entendu parler. Dommage, que je n'étais pas là pour voir ce spectacle._

 _-Avec Van Pelt, on va au restaurant. Tu veux nous suivre ? Propose, Wayne._

 _-Je ne veux pas vous déranger. Sachant que vous êtes un couple._

 _Wayne sourit devant elle, et lui amène son manteau avec attention :_

 _-Ne discute pas, ça va te changer les idées._

 _-Merci, Wayne. Seulement, pour cette fois-ci, ok ?_

 _-Ok, pour cette fois. Je te le promets. Viens, s'il te plaît._

 _-D'accord, d'accord. N'insiste pas. J'arrive._

L'agent Summer Lewis met gracieusement son manteau de couleur beige avec des boutons noirs avec élégance. Sa chevelure blonde doré tombe facilement jusqu'à l'arrière de son dos. Et, elle rejoint Rigsby et Van Pelt dans l'ascenseur de l'organisation avec rapidité. Ils échangent tous les trois un sourire d'amitié qui commence.

La première journée, de Summer Lewis se termine bien entourer de ses deux amis qu'elle considère comme ses proches. Oui. La jolie blonde est enfin heureuse d'avoir des amis comme Van Pelt, ou encore Wayne à l'intérieur des locaux du CBI.

Le soleil se couche à Sacramento.


	7. Chapitre 5

**A** près sa soirée au restaurant avec Wayne, et Van Pelt, l'agent Lewis, rentre chez elle, le cœur léger comme une plume. À Sacramento, la vie n'est pas facile tous les jours pour la jeune femme qui fête bientôt son anniversaire en solitaire comme toujours. Les rayons de la lune éclairent l'appartement de soixante mètres carré de Summer. Un chat errant est venu la voir pour lui demander des câlins. Elle lui donne des caresses avec gentillesse, et lui prépare son bol de lait comme tous les soirs. Le chat s'appelle : _Daffy._ C'est elle, qui lui a donné ce prénom, car il a une magnifique couleur sur sa peau.

Daffy saute sur la table de cuisine avec agilité, et tombe sur ses pattes avec rapidité comme toujours. Ce chat demande beaucoup d'affections envers Summer qui l'a accueillit chez elle depuis quatre mois. Ayant fait des recherches sur les anciens propriétaires, il n'a personne. Aucun collier, aucune puce à l'oreille gauche, et ni d'adresse autour de son cou fin. Son pelage est blanc avec des tâches marron sur le bas du ventre, et des rayures noires sur son oreille droite, et sur les bouts de ses pattes. Du coup, Summer se baisse vers son parquet pour lui donner le bol de lait. La température de la boisson est un peu froide pour le jeune minet. Il a les yeux vairons : _vert et bleu_.

Pendant qu'il boit son lait, Lewis en profite pour se prendre une bonne douche bien froide pour se changer les idées. Son corps nu se glisse mutuellement dans la douche avec lassitude. Un effet sonore est dans la salle de bain pour la détendre un maximum de cette dure journée qui semble interminable pour la jeune femme célibataire. Sa première journée, au boulot a été difficile pour un ancien membre du _F.B.I_.

L'eau chaude coule sur son visage jusqu'à ses pieds. Le savon mousse partout sur son corps fin, car elle n'est pas épaisse comme femme. Elle est la même silhouette que sa patronne, Lisbon. Et, la même pointure de pied que Van Pelt. Après, un bon quart d'heure sous la douche, Summer pose son pied gauche à l'extérieur de sa douche d'eau. Ensuite, la belle blonde entour sa serviette de bain d'une teinture bordeaux avec ses initiales.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappe à sa porte d'entrée avec agitation. C'est insistant, et fort derrière le seuil de sa porte. Elle s'habille avec une vitesse grand « v » et enlève sa serviette blanche qui se trouve sur sa longue chevelure blonde, et le jette sur le carrelage. La pendule qui se trouve au-dessus de sa porte-affiche _**minuit**_. En regardant dans le verrou, Summer soupire avec incertitude, et perçoit sa voisine qui est un peu médium par passion :

 _-Marie-Thérèse ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

 _-Bonsoir, mademoiselle, désolée de vous importuner mais, j'ai entendu du bruit._

 _-Du bruit ? Je viens seulement de rentrer, madame Thérèse._

 _-J'ai entendu deux voix masculines chez vous._

 _-Chez moi ? Pourtant, la porte n'a pas été endommagée._

 _-Oui, et j'ai eu peur pour vous, mais je suis rassuré maintenant que je vous ai vu._

 _-En tant que femme seule, faites attention à vous Summer, les temps sont mauvais_.

En effet, Marie-Thérèse est une femme « _**afro-américaine**_ » et sait parfaitement la situation de Summer

 _-Ne faites confiance à personne agent Lewis. Dit, la vieille dame._

 _-Je prends note de ce conseil, madame Thérèse._

 _-Merci, c'est gentil. Il y a quoi dans cette boite ?_

 _-Des gâteaux aux pains d'épices. Je sais que vous aimez ça._

Summer lui lance un sourire radieux et lui dit d'une voix calme :

 _-Merci, c'est adorable._

 _-De rien, et si vous avez besoin de moi pour votre chat, n'hésitez pas._

 _-Y'a pas de problème, je dois aller au lit, il est tard._

 _-Oui, je comprends. Portez-vous bien, mademoiselle Summer._

 _-Merci, à vous aussi, madame Thérèse._

Elles échangent un dernier sourire devant le seuil de la porte, et Summer ferme derrière elle. Rapidement, elle ouvre la boite en métal, et mange les biscuits qu'il y a dedans. Elle n'a pas encore mangé, donc c'est son péché mignon du soir. Les gâteaux. Ne trouvant pas le sommeil, la jeune femme allume la Tv, et regarde **«** _ **Buffy contre les vampires**_ » sur une chaîne banale de sa vieille télévision. Elle est fan de Spike depuis des années. L'épisode de ce soir, ne dure que trente-cinq minutes.

Machinalement, Summer pose ses fesses sur son divan à trois places, et s'allonge dessus. Ses pieds se trouvent sur le bord du canapé. On peut voir ses chaussettes en forme de chien. Son pyjama en rayure est sa bouteille de soda qui est devant elle, sur sa table basse. L'heure tourne lentement pour le nouvel agent du CBI. Elle se pince les lèvres, en repensant au bon vieux temps. Ca lui manque, mais sa nouvelle vie lui plaît beaucoup.

Autant plus que sa voisine est super agréable, avec elle depuis ses débuts dans le logement. Son quartier se trouve à côté d'une rue Chinois, et pas déconseillé pour les jeunes femmes comme elle. Ayant du courage, elle n'a pas peur de ses petits délinquants qui font du bruit, à la nuit tombé. Petit à petit, ses yeux tombent de sommeil, mais à peur de fermer l'œil. Summer pose son flingue sur sa table en bois, et s'allonge confortablement sur son canapé à trois places avec étirement. Son chat saute sur elle, et s'étire ses griffes sur ses jambes. Il se met en boule contre son torse. Daffy tient chaud contre Summer. Ils dorment tous les deux sur le divan.

Au petit matin, l'agent Lewis fait tomber sa télécommande sur son parquet de bois, ce qui la réveille en sursaut. En bougeant sa tête, elle distingue Daffy en haut du canapé, et sourit. Pendant toute la nuit, Summer a eu des flash-backs sur son ancienne vie, et elle n'aime pas. D'un coup, son téléphone portable S6 se met à vibrer sur sa planchette, et le prend dans ses mains.

Au bout du fil, c'est Kimball Cho avec un timbre froid comme d'habitude. Summer se lève, et s'oriente vers la cuisine avec un pas las. Elle ouvre une boite de thon frais pour son chat qui adore cela :

 _-Cho, il est à peine cinq heures, du mat !_

 _-Il faut qu'on se parle, c'est important._

 _-Kimball, ce n'est pas le moment, d'accord ?_

 _-Si, depuis que tu es dans mon équipe, le passé me ronge. Pas toi ?_

 _-Si, un peu. Mais ta froideur n'a pas changé d'un pouce, Kimball._

 _-Je sais, je peux te voir chez toi ?_

 _-Non, je me sens surveillé, retrouve-moi au parc à sept heures, ok ?_

 _-Ok, je me prépare et je t'attends. Dit-il, en raccrochant._

 _-Oui, je me prépare aussi…Dit-elle, dans le vide._

Elle décroche son appareil, et a peur de la colère envers Kimball Cho. Elle respire profondément, et se dirige vers sa chambre pour s'habiller correctement. Elle a juste mangé une barre de céréale, car elle n'a pas faim.

L'heure approche à grand pas.

Dans le parc de Sacramento, le soleil se lève en douceur ainsi que les animaux du jardin. Les écureuils mangent des noisettes, les oiseaux boivent dans la fontaine d'eau avec grâce. Et, les chiens errants sautent et s'amusent dès l'aube, dans la pelouse verte. L'agent Lewis arrive en marchant doucement sur le chemin gris, et marron. Ce sont des pierres anciennes. De plus, avec ses chaussures neuves, elle n'a pas mal aux pieds depuis des semaines. C'est un soulagement pour elle.

Au loin, elle distingue enfin Kimball qui croise ses bras contre son torse musclé, et sexy. Comme d'habitude, son code vestimentaire est : chemise blanche, cravate bleutée, et costume simple pour le boulot au CBI. Il ne change jamais ses habitudes. Kimball achète deux boissons chaudes pour bien démarrer la journée. Il a pris un chocolat au lait avec une couche de noisette, et pour lui, un café savoureux.

Il donne la boisson chaude à Summer, et ils s'assoient tous les deux en même temps, d'un air distant :

 _-Bravo, pour ton premier jour au CBI. Dit, Cho._

 _-Kimball, arrête, je sais que tu es fâché contre moi._

 _-Fâché ? Un peu, c'est normal après tout, non ?_

 _-Je te l'ai dit, le passé est le passé._

 _-Tu sais que David, est mort ?_

Le visage de Summer se renferme, et son sourire disparaît :

 _-Non, je ne savais pas. Désolée, Kimball._

 _-Ne le sois pas. Ecoute, nous devrons rester vigilants au bureau._

 _-Oui, je sais, Cho. Dit-elle, en buvant son chocolat chaud._

Il devient silencieux, mais une question ne cesse se poser à l'intérieur de son esprit :

 _-Pourquoi ici et pas chez toi ? Demande, Kimball._

 _-Ma voisine a dit que des hommes sont rentrés chez moi._

 _-Pendant que tu étais avec nous au CBI ?_

 _-Oui, et je suppose qu'il a des micros partout._

 _-Tu veux que j'envoie quelqu'un pour qu'il regarde ? Propose, Cho._

 _-Hm, non. Je peux me débrouiller toute seule, Kimball._

Brusquement, elle se lève et détourne son regard vers le jeune couple qui se trouve à quelques pas, d'eux. Cho tient fermement le bras gauche de Lewis, et se lève à son tour. Ils ne se quittent pas des yeux _:_

 _-Tu m'as manqué, Summer._

 _-Moi aussi, Cho. Mais, au FBI ça a été compliqué pour moi._

 _-Oui, je sais. Et, Ray ne t'a pas fait du mal ?_

 _-C'est compliqué. On ne connaît pas vraiment les gens, hein ?_

Cho acquise, et lance d'une voix froide, puis durci :

 _-Oui, tu as raison._

 _-Nous étions jeunes à l'époque, tu le sais ? Dit, Summer._

 _-Oui, je le sais. Rigsby a raison._

Summer hausse son sourcil gauche avec un air d'interrogation sur sa figure pâle, et aucun son ne sort devant son ancien ami :

 _-De ?_

 _-Que je te dois une seconde chance._

 _-Rigsby n'a pas tort. J'ai changé, et même si, Smith veut ma haine, il l'aura._

 _-Oublie-le, d'accord ? Tu es venue à pied ? Devine, Kimball._

 _-Oui, j'habite à quelques pas du parc. Ce n'est pas loin._

 _-Je t'emmène au boulot ? Ca ne me dérange pas, tu sais._

 _-Comme tu veux, ça ne me pose pas de problème, Kimball._

Ils terminent la conversation avec sérénité. En effet, ils se connaissent depuis des années, mais ils avaient pris un chemin différent. Kimball est toujours en colère contre elle, mais il se calme peu à peu. En montant dans le 4x4, Summer s'assoit sur le côté passager, et Cho attache sa ceinture de sécurité avec un geste rapide. Lewis fait de même avec le même mouvement méticuleux. La tension n'est presque plus présente, à l'intérieur du véhicule.

Devant le feu rouge, Kimball reprend la conversation avec un timbre différent, et Summer l'observe au coin de l'œil :

 _-Tu es revenu depuis quand à Sacramento ? Demande, Kimball._

 _-Depuis quelques mois, je n'avais pas eu le courage de te téléphoner._

 _-Je comprends. Dit-il, en remettant la première, et en roulant._

 _-Je comprends, parfaitement que tu m'en veux, Kimball._

 _-Le passé est le passé, est nous sommes une équipe._

Le ton de Kimball est encore une fois différent dans sa dernière phrase. Summer détourne sa tête vers sa vitre, et regarde les paysages avec agitation. Ses mains sont moites, et ne se sent plus en sécurité chez elle. Qui a été chez elle ? Pendant son absence ? Elle ne le sait pas.

Ils arrivent enfin sur le parking du CBI.


	8. Chapitre 6

De retour au CBI, Kimball Cho explique à tout le monde, que lui et Summer se connaissent depuis quelques années auparavant. Rigsby ne s'en doute pas une seconde, car le comportement de son coéquipier est pire que d'habitude. Summer se trouve à sa gauche, les bras croisés contre son torse.

Lisbon a du mal à y croire que l'agent Lewis a vécu le même passé que Cho. En effet, Summer est revenue à Sacramento pour déposer des fleurs sur la tombe de David, mais elle n'a pas été au cimetière encore. Elle n'a pas eu le temps d'aller lui dire ses adieux. En fait, il n'a pas vécu à Sacramento, mais elle n'a pas le courage de voir la parente de Seung.

Lisbon ralentit Kimball durant sa courte pause dans son récit, avec une voix calme, et plus ou moins douce. Pendant, ce temps-là, la blonde reste à l'écart devant les yeux étonner de Rigsby, et de Van Pelt . L'agent Lewis se tait, mais écoute les paroles de son interlocuteur :

 _-Attends, Cho. Vous vous connaissez dès le départ ? Devine, Lisbon._

 _-Oui, dit, Cho. Nous avons vécu dans des gangs différents._

Jane rigole, et dit d'un air amusé :

 _-Comme quoi, le destin joue parfois des drôles de tour._

Kimball fait une légère grimace à Patrick, et dit d'une voix normale :

 _-On s'est quitté de vue, après une fusillade entre gangs._

 _-Oui, exact. Puis, j'ai déménagé à contrecœur. Dit, Summer._

 _-Tout à fait. Termine, Kimball en poussant un bref soupir._

 _\- Patronne ? Appelle, Lewis._

La jeune femme se tourne vers son nouvel agent, et la regarde droit dans les yeux. Elle essayait de sourire un peu devant Lewis, mais n'y arrive pas :

 _-Je peux vous demander une journée ? Ce weekend ?_

 _-Oui, pourquoi ? Tu as quelque chose à faire ? D'important ?_

 _-Oui, je dois aller au cimetière, pour dire au revoir à David Seung._

 _-Si, c'est important pour vous, oui, je vous accorde cette journée._

 _-Merci, patronne. Oui, c'est important pour moi, de me réconcilier avec le passé._

Kimball lui tourne le dos, et s'en va, chercher son deuxième café de la matinée avec Rigsby. Il a besoin de souffler un peu, et de s'éloigner de Lewis. La grande girafe arrive derrière lui :

 _-Tu as l'air énervé contre elle, je me trompe ?_

 _-Pourquoi ? Ca se voit tant que ça ? Réplique, l'Asiatique._

 _-Un peu, il s'est passé quoi entre vous ? Demande, Rigsby._

 _-C'est compliqué, Wayne. Dit, Kimball, je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça._

 _-Je comprends. Et, n'oublie pas, Cho que je t'en dois une._

 _-Oublie ça, moi et Summer, on a déjà essayé, à l'époque._

 _Un peu plus loin, Patrick réfléchit pour Lewis qui la trouve bizarre, pas comme hier. Le consultant se lève et se dirige vers elle. Il ne la quitte pas des yeux, et prend la parole avec un timbre mou :_

 _-Tu n'es pas comme hier, Summer. Tout va bien ?_

 _-Oui, oui, ça va, Patrick. Ment-elle, en se crispant._

 _-Elle ment. Dit Cho, pourquoi tu ne parles de tes micros chez toi ?_

 _ **-Kimball !**_ _Tu n'étais pas obligé de mettre l'équipe au courant !_

 _-Des micros ? Répète Lisbon, qui vous a mis ça chez vous ?_

 _Summer hausse les épaules :_

 _-Je n'en sais rien, patronne._

 _-John Le Rouge, c'est évident. S'exclame, Patrick._

 _-Patrick, évitez les accusations actives, dit Lisbon, vous en êtes sûr ?_

 _-Oui, ma voisine a entendu deux hommes qui se sont rentrés chez moi._

 _-C'est-à-dire ? Ils ont volés quelque chose ? Des documents ?_

 _Lewis souffle sa mèche longue qui se trouve devant son nez, et dit d'une voix douce, et peu amicale :_

 _-Je ne sais pas. J'avais une liste de personne._

 _-Une liste de suspects toi aussi ? Qu'elle coïncidence..Dit, Jane._

 _-Et, je ne l'ai plus dans mon tiroir de cuisine. On me l'a volé._

 _-Il y avait qui dedans ? Lance, subitement le mentaliste._

 _-Voici, les noms que j'ai écrits. Patrick. Je ne peux avoir confiance, sachant que Smith en fait partie, en peut-être, je ne le sens pas cette affaire !_

Summer donne le papier jaune à Patrick, sous les yeux dubitatifs, de sa patronne Teresa Lisbon. Elle a fait la même liste que Patrick Jane, sans savoir, la vérité sur cette fameuse liste noire du consultant :

 _-Qui vous a mise au courant ? Insiste, Patrick en la regardant._

 _-Personne, c'est ma voisine qui me l'a dit. Elle est un peu médium.._

 _Rigsby se met à rire :_

 _-Médium ? Tu y crois ? Se moque, Rigsby, en riant légèrement haut._

 _-Wayne, lorsque j'ai vu le prénom de « Ray Haffner » sur la feuille, crois-moi, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie. Depuis, impossible de le regarder dans les yeux. Répond, la jeune femme qui ne le quitte pas du regard._

 _-Pareille, pour nous. On ne peut plus lui faire confiance. Entame, Lisbon._

 _-C'est pour ça que tu as rompu avec cet homme ? Demande, Kimball._

 _-Oui, et non. Comme je te l'ai dit, Cho, je suis compliqué niveau sentiment._

 _-Oui, sur ça, tu n'as pas changé d'un pouce. Balance, Cho._

 _Summer se pince intérieurement sa lèvre du bas, et ignore ses pics :_

-Bon ça suffit, vous deux, ordonne la patronne, Lewis, tu viens avec moi pour interroger l'un de membres de la famille Martine. D'accord ?

Summer souffle :

 _-Oui, patronne. Je vous suis._

 _-Bien, quant à Cho et Patrick, travaillez-vous sur le journal intime. On aura peut-être quelque chose. Annonce, Teresa Lisbon._

 _-Et, nous patronne ? Demande, Van Pelt._

 _-Faites des recherches sur les entourages de la femme, et de Marc Martine._

 _-Bien, patronne. Disent-ils, en même temps, et en s'échangeant des regards de quiétude._

Sur le ton vif, et guttural de Lisbon, Summer la suit sans la faire attendre à l'extérieur des locaux de son équipe. D'une démarche presque normale, Summer ne se sent pas bien derrière le dos de Lisbon. Elle sent comme une légère colère de sa patronne.

Teresa tourne enfin sa tête vers la blonde, et croise ses deux bras contre sa poitrine :

-Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit sur toi et Cho ?

-Patronne, c'est compliqué. C'est un sujet difficile.

-Je comprends, mais ça peut mettre l'équipe en danger. Dit, Lisbon.

-Oui, je le sais. Je suis cligne, maintenant, et on m'a laissé une chance.

-Je sais que je peux vous faire confiance, Summer. Seulement, je n'ai jamais vu Cho comme ça, auparavant. Conclut-elle, en ayant l'air inquiet.

-Oui, je sais. Mon arrivée, a un peu surpris Kimball, je sais qu'il ne va pas me pardonner de suite.

Dans une pièce vide, et fermer, Lisbon ferme la porte derrière elle. Elle veut en savoir d'avantage sur l'ancienne vie de Summer pour lui faire confiance. Summer se met devant sa patronne avec un air calme, et neutre sur sa gueule d'ange :

 _-Pourquoi ? Demande, Lisbon avec un air calme devant elle._

 _-J'ai été avec David Seung dans le passé. Et, je sais que Cho a l'instinct jaloux. Du coup…_

 _-Du coup, ça s'est mal terminer ? Devine, Lisbon en la coupant de peu._

 _-Oui, patronne. Y'a eu une fusillade entre les deux gangs adverses, et mon ancien boss n'a pas aimé que je flirte avec l'ennemi._

 _-Je me doute. Comment tu as fait pour survivre durant toutes ses années ?_

Summer reprend son souffle, et parle avec une voix douce :

 _-J'avais au départ, changer mon nom de famille. J'ai pris celui de ma grand-mère qui s'appelait Lewis. Je portais le nom de Taylor dans ma jeunesse. Vous pouvez fouiller dans vos dossiers. Lance, Summer en regardant l'ordinateur sur le bureau de Lisbon._

De ce pas, Lisbon se dirige vers son office avec un pas las. Elle tape le prénom et nom de famille de Summer Taylor. Et rien..Aucune tracasse sur son passé, tout comme Kimball Cho. Summer ne comprend pas, puis panique devant Lisbon. La jolie blonde se dirige vers sa patronne, qui se trouve à l' opposer d'elle. Sa main se positionne sur le dossier du siège, puis regarde l'écran :

 _-Y'a rien. Dit, Lisbon._

 _-Ce n'est pas possible. J'avais un dossier sur mes erreurs._

 _-Quelqu'un la sûrement efface pour éviter que vous retrouve._

 _-Dans ce cas, qui pourrait effacer mon dossier ? Demande, Summer._

 _-Je ne sais pas. Quelqu'un de haut placer. Entame, la brune qui se trouve assise sur son siège._

 _-Quelqu'un comme Gale Bertram ? Répond, Lewis en la regardant._

 _-Attendez, on ne sait même pas, s'il est dans le coup._

 _-Je ne sais pas, mais dès que je l'entends siffler.. J'ai la trouille._

 _-Ne paniquez pas, et ce n'est pas le moment de lâcher prise._

 _-Oui, je sais, patronne. Pour une fois, que je dis la vérité, les documents ne sont plus là. Quelqu'un me les a volée !_

 _-Du calme, Summer. Ne montrez surtout pas votre peur à Bertram. Ok ?_

 _-Ok, je vais essayer. Et, du coup, qui nous allons interroger ?_

 _-Elle s'appelle Madeline Martine. C'est la belle-sœur de la victime._

 _-Je vois. Elle est ici ? Demande, la blonde avec insistance._

 _-Oui, elle nous attend dans le local._

 _-Parfait, allons-y. Dit, Summer en essayant de se se détendre._

Les filles se redressent légèrement, et quitte l'office pour rejoindre la belle-sœur de la victime dans l'autre pièce.

Pendant ce temps-là, dans le bureau de Gale Bertram, ce dernier siffle comme un air oiseau à l'intérieur de sa grande pièce. Ce dernier est satisfait d'avoir une ancienne victime de John Le Rouge, à l'intérieur, de son organisation. Il ne sait pas si Lewis est quelqu'un d'influence dans l'équipe de Lisbon. Il a surveille de très près. Il garde un œil sur elle, pour avoir des nouvelles informations sur son entourage ou autres.

Les temps vont devenir très sombres à Sacramento.


	9. Chapitre 7

À Sacramento, l'enquête n'avance pas grandement avec les deux organisations des forces de l'ordre. Derrière la vitre transparente, Wayne Rigsby observe la scène avec l'interrogation avec l'agent Smith Reede qui se trouve à sa gauche et Marcus à sa droite. Van Pelt donne des documents à sa patronne qui lui lance un bref sourire frustré devant la rousse. Patrick Jane se trouve également parmi eux dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

En apparence physique, Madeline Martine ressemble beaucoup à sa belle-sœur décédée niveau corpulence, les cheveux et les mêmes habits. La jeune femme de vingt-cinq ans pleure devant les deux agents du CBI, et tremble légèrement devant elles. Jane lui donne un vieux mouchoir, et Maledine s'essuie ses larmes qui se trouvent sous ses yeux en forme d'amande. L'ambiance est un peu maussade.

Teresa met les photos des deux victimes devant la jeune femme qui a les cheveux couleurs jais. Madeline reprend son souffle et regarde les photos avec désarroi. Pendant ce temps-là, l'agent Lewis parle avec une voix douce, et agréable :

 _-Vous avez qui a pu faire une telle chose ? Nous voulons juste trouver le coupable._

 _-Je…Je..L'ignore, agent Lewis. Je n'ai pas eu de contact avec mon frère depuis son mariage._

 _-Vous étiez jalouse de votre belle-sœur ? J'me trompe ? Entame, Jane en souriant._

Le visage ferme, et en colère, Madeline lui répond :

 _ **-PAS DU TOUT !**_ _S'exclame-t-elle, en haussant légèrement le ton._

 _-Je crois que nous avons le mobile, Lisbon. Dit, Jane à son tour._

 _-Je n'ai pas tué ma belle-sœur ! Voyons !_

 _-En plus, elle a été enceinte lorsqu'on l'a tué. Le tueur à mal choisit sa victime. Dit, Lewis._

 _-Enceinte ? Qu'est-ce qui le prouve ? Mon frère ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant._

 _-Ou alors, son amant l'a peut-être tué ? Qui sait ? Vous savez qui sait ?_

 _-Non, je n'en ai aucune idée, agent Lisbon. On ne connaît pas encore l'identité du père._

 _-Je pense que si, s'exclame, le blond en souriant. Elle travaillait dans un salon de coiffeur ?_

Madeline fait une légère grimace, et bafouille un peu dans son langage, puis hoche la tête vers le blond :

 _-Euh, oui. Comment vous l'avez su ? Demande, Madeline, d'un air intrigué._

 _-J'ai vu une tête de poupée dans son bureau, chez elle. Et, elle avait également des problèmes au niveau des mains. Et, qu'elle avait souvent des douleurs. C'est exact ?_

 _-Probablement, comme je vous l'ai dit, monsieur Jane. On ne se parlait pas._

Le ton de la jeune femme est quasiment froid, et amère devant le consultant de l'agence. Jane porte ses soupçons sur elle. Elle a des mimiques. Madeline Martine se frotte les mains moites, elle tort le mouchoir avec acharnement, et ses yeux clignotent sans cesse.

Pendant que l'agent Summer Lewis continue son rôle, dans l'autre pièce, le F.B.I échange un bref regard narquois avec son ami Marcus. Évidement, ils font ça pendant que Wayne est concentré sur la conversation. Il ne remarque pas leurs magouilles derrière son dos. Reede Smith prend activement la parole avec un timbre amusé :

 _-Que pensez-vous de l'agent Lewis ? Agent Rigsby ?_

Le concerné détourne cinq minutes du regard, et ne le quitte pas des yeux :

 _-En quoi ça vous concerne ? Dit, Rigsby en montrant son ton froid._

 _-Du calme, mon vieux. Je veux juste savoir comment ça se passe._

 _-Je n'ai rien à vous dire, sur Summer. Foutez-lui la paix, deux secondes, ok ?_

 _-Zen, mon gars. Mon collègue veut juste prendre de ses nouvelles, ok ?_

 _-Si, il voulait prendre de ses nouvelles, peut-être qu'il l'aurait fait de lui-même._

Le ton de Wayne est abrupt, et rauque devant les deux agents fédéraux du F.B.I. La grande girafe quitte ses deux abrutis avec agacement, et rejoint Van Pelt qui dépose des photocopies du journal intime sur le tableau transparent. La rousse remarque de l'énervement sur le visage de son époux :

 _-Wayne ?_

 _-Il m'agace ce con du F.B.I ._

 _-Wayne,_ _ **chut, chut**_ _… Il t'a dit quoi pour que tu sois vénère comme ça._

 _-Ca façon de parler envers Summer, ça m'attriste. Dit, Wayne, en haussant les épaules._

 _-Je l'apprécie aussi, mais on doit garder notre calme pour l'enquête, Rigsby._

 _-Oui, je sais. Mais c'est assez compliquer sachant qu'il est peut-être dans le coup._

 _-Rigsby, je sens Cho encore plus silencieux que d'habitude..Je ne sais pas._

 _-Mouais, tu as raison. Dit, Rigsby en buvant son verre d'eau._

Van Pelt, grimace un peu lorsque les deux agents du F.B.I arrivent sur place avec, Lisbon, Summer et Jane. Madeline est repartie chez elle, sans quitter la frontière pendant l'enquête qui n'est pas terminée. Gale Bertram arrive derrière eux, les mains dans les poches, et convoque l'agent Smith et son collègue dans son grand office luxueux. Encore ce sifflement.

Le sifflement met mal à l'aise, l'agent Lewis qui a du mal à regarder Bertram de dos. Dès qu'il s'en va, elle respire de nouveau. Kimball lui amène du chocolat chaud pour la booster un peu, et lui dit merci en hochant la tête :

 _-Que veut Bertram avec ses deux guignols ? Demande, Cho._

 _-Je ne sais pas. Mais, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment sur l'affaire John Le Rouge. Dit, Jane._

 _-Idem, rien de voir l'un des suspects, je suis tendue, Patrick. Annonce, la blonde._

 _-Pareille, pour moi. Dit, Lisbon à côté de la blonde._

Patrick échange un sourire amusé sur le coin de sa bouche, et dit :

 _-Vous vous entendez mieux toutes les deux ?_

 _-On est professionnelle..Disent-elles, en même temps._

 _-Je vois ça. Veillez m'excuser, je vais aller voir Bertram._

 _-Maintenant ? Lance, Lisbon sans surprise devant son ami._

 _-Oui, maintenant. Je n'ai pas peur d'eux. Réplique, Patrick._

 _-Ok, comme vous voulez, Jane. Dit, Lisbon en buvant son café noir._

Patrick lance un rictus amusé sur sa gueule d'ange, et s'en va, de ce pas vers l'office de Bertram. Dedans, il y a le shérif du comté : John Mcallister, et les deux idiots du F.B.I. Quant à Gale, il siffle devant ses invités qui se trouvent devant lui. Il ne montre aucun sentiment envers ses collègues du CBI. Ce sont des parois faciles pour eux, et du cercle « _tigre-tigre_ » à l'extérieur des flics corrects. Lorsque John Mcallister observe la porte qui s'ouvre, il remarque la présence joviale de Patrick Jane, le consultant de l'agence du CBI.

Gale lève les yeux au ciel, et dépose les documents devant soit. Il boit une gorgée d'eau avec lenteur, et le shérif du comté saisit rapidement la parole devant le blondinet arrogeant :

 _-Que faites-vous ici Patrick ? Demande, le plus âgé d'entre eux._

 _-Oh, rien. Juste informer que l'agent Lewis fait du bon travaille. Informe, Patrick._

 _-Parfait, en parlant de Lewis, c'est vrai, que John Le Rouge, s'en ai prit à elle ? Dit, le shérif._

Gale lit une mimique sur le visage pâle du consultant, et il parle avec une voix rauque, et guttural :

 _-C'est vrai ? Questionne, les hommes qui regardent Patrick dans les yeux._

 _-En effet, elle me l'a dit. Et, elle a ma confiance. Contrairement, à ce que vous pensez d'elle, agent Smith, elle est solide, et intelligente. Ce n'est pas une « idiote » ou « naïve » comme vous le disiez, si bien, agent Reede. Complimente, Jane avec un faux sourire, jusqu'au coin de ses lèvres._

Le concerné fait une légère grimace devant la réflexion de Patrick :

 _-Je n'ai rien contre elle, Jane. Elle me sort seulement part les yeux. Avoue, Patrick._

 _-Parce qu'elle vous a humilié une seule fois au F.B.I ? C'est pour ça, que vous acharnez sur elle depuis qu'elle est au CBI. Je vois. Devine, le blond._

 _-Patrick, nous sommes dans une réunion importante. Veillez sortir de ce bureau. Dit, Gale._

 _-Je vois. Ah, j'ai oublié de vous dire quelque chose sur John le Rouge. Confirme, Jane._

 _-Vous avez des nouvelles pistes ? Demande, Bertram, d'un ton sec._

 _-Pas encore, mais on s'approche du but, Bertram. Sur ce, je vous laisse !_

Patrick ferme la porte derrière lui, avec un air jovial sur son visage.

Le consultant a mis les invités de Bertram, mal à l'aise avec les qualités requises de l'agent Summer Lewis. Le plus âgé des convives lance un regard intrigué à Gale, qui s'assoit de nouveau sur son siège en cuir

 _-C'est quoi, son problème ?_

 _-Patrick ? Il est spécial, et con. Dit, Bertram._

 _-On le remarque tous. S'exclame, Reede, et que faits-ont de l'agent Lewis ?_

 _-Rien, pour l'instant. Si, elle se mêle trop de nos affaires, je m'occupe d'elle. Dit, Gale._

 _-Ok, parce que, moi, je risque de perdre patience avec cette garce. Siffle, Smith._

 _-Du calme, qu'avez-vous contre Lewis ? Agent Reede. Demande, John._

 _-Elle m'a insulté devant toute mon équipe au FBI sur une affaire. Depuis, je ne suis souhaite que vengeance contre elle. Bref, pourquoi vous voulez nous voir tous ? Gale ?_

 _-C'est risquer. Termine, l'un d'eux._

 _-En effet, mais Patrick, ne se doute de rien. Balance, Bertram._

Ils hochent tous la tête. De ce fait, le directeur du CBI donne des notes pour les autres agents du gouvernement. En effet, ce ne sont pas eux qui ont mit des micros dans l'appartement zen, de l'agent Summer Lewis.

 _Mais, qui ?_

Un peu plus loin hors, de l'agence du CBI, un homme arrive avec un ordinateur portable dans un des bureaux de sont supérieur : Bob Kirkland. Ce dernier est un : _belle-homme, manipulateur, bourreau de ses victimes qui mentent sur John Le Rouge_ , et sensuel. Pour l'instant, il s'intéresse beaucoup à Lewis, qu'à Patrick Jane. Son collaborateur lui montre des images de Summer :

 _-On fait quoi d'elle ? Demande, Tim._

 _-Rien, pour l'instant. Je vois, si elle est une menace. Annonce, Bob._

 _-Et, si elle découvre les micros ? Lance, son collègue._

 _-On improvise. Laissez-moi, avec le pc. Ordonne, froidement son supérieur._

 _-Bien, monsieur Kirkland._

L'agent Tim laisse son ordinateur portable « **Toshiba** » sur le bureau de Bob, et quitte l'office de son supérieur avec un mouvement rapide. Quant à Bob, il regarde la silhouette de Summer qui se trouve sous la douche. C'est une vidéo de surveillance qui date, d'hier soir. Il tapote son crayon bleu sur sa feuille en papier de couleur blanche avec des carreaux. Le supérieur de la sécurité intérieur prend des notes à propos de l'agent Lewis.

Il l'observe, examine, et regarde tous les détailles de sa prochaine victime…

* * *

 _ **Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?**_

 _ **Je ne mets pas trop de virgule ?**_

 _ **Que pensez-vous de la mise en forme ?**_

 _ **Que pensez-vous de Summer Lewis ?**_

 _ **Que pensez-vous des autres personnages de ce chapitre ?**_

 _ **Je mets en valeur, leurs caractères ?**_

 _ **Gros bisous, à tous !**_


	10. Chapitre 8

**_Bonjour, voici la suite de l'histoire qui fait presque 2 000 mots ! Je suis fière de moi. Plus, j'écris. Plus, je mets des textes longs._**

 ** _Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, à tous ! XoXoXo. Enjoy !_**

* * *

Après que Tim est parti de l'office, de Bob Kirkland, ce dernier examine les vidéos de caméra avec appréhension. Soudain, sa vue se pose sur l'écran « **AB3** » de gauche. Il perçoit la silhouette féminine de l'agent Lewis qui entre dans la douche. Il fronce ses sourcils. Oui. Il est obsédé par elle depuis quelques mois, voir des semaines. Monsieur Kirkland, tapote son crayon bleu avec légèreté, et de finesse. Il se mord la lèvre, et passe un coup de téléphone à l'agent Lewis au CBI. La jeune femme décroche son téléphone fixe, et lui répond d'une voix méfiante :

 _-Bonjour, vous êtes l'agent Summer Lewis ?_

 _-Euh, oui, bonjour. Qui me demande ? Demande, Lewis, d'un air prudent._

 _-Je m'appelle Bob Kirkland, je voudrais vous voir en personne. Si, c'est possible._

 _-C'est que vous tombez très mal, monsieur, je pars en fin d'après-midi._

 _-Ou ça ? Si, ce n'est pas indiscret. Lance, rapidement l'agent de la sécurité d'intérieur._

 _-En weekend, loin de Sacramento. Rappelez-moi, plus tard, monsieur._

 _-Bien, merci beaucoup d'avoir répondu à mon appel, agent Lewis._

 _-Je vous en prie, monsieur Kirkland. Dit-elle, en lui raccrochant au nez._

Au bout du fil, l'homme entendit le « _**bip-bip**_ » est n'entend plus sa voix. Il pose doucement son téléphone blanc sur le socle, avec un air déprimé, voir fâché sur sa gueule d'ange d'hypocrite. L'agent Kirkland a son plan qui tombe à l'eau pour se weekend, mais tôt ou tard, elle va se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

Il ferme les yeux, et repense à John Le Rouge.

De retour à l'agence du CBI, L'agent Lewis se prépare pour aller à « Oakland » sans l'aide de quelqu'un. La jeune femme blonde prend son sac à main, et se trouve nez à nez avec Cho :

 _-Je t'accompagne. Dit, Cho._

 _-Non, ça ira. Je porte seule, ma mauvaise conscience, Cho._

 _-Ne discute pas, je t'emmène. Réplique, son vieil ami._

Summer soupire, et lâche l'affaire avec Kimball :

 _-Bon, ok..Si, tu supportes bien, ma mauvaise humeur._

 _-Je le supporte déjà, ta mauvaise humeur. Réplique-t-il, en prenant sa veste._

Le consultant a un air amusé sur son visage pâle. Oui, Jane regarde le plafonnier des locaux, et entend légèrement les enfantillages de ses deux collègues. Summer lance un regard dubitatif envers son ami, Patrick Jane lance sa balle verte :

 _-Bon, voyage. Dit, Jane._

 _ **-Ouais, ouais.**_ _Dit, Cho. Tu es prête ?_

 _-Oui, je suis prête._

 _-On revient, un peu plus tard, Jane. Dit-le à la patronne._

 _-Pas de problème, Cho. Amusez-vous bien._

Sur cette note d'humour de Jane, le duo, s'en va avec rapidité. Il y a une longue route à faire pour aller à Oakland. Il est midi. Ils ne vont pas arriver avant dix-neuf heures du soir. Lorsque Cho, et Summer vont dans l'ascenseur, Lisbon lance un regard d'interrogation, sur Kimball qui lui hoche la tête avant que les portes d'ascenseur se ferment. La brune se dirige activement vers son cher consultant qui se redresse de son divan préférer :

 _-Cho s'en va aussi ?_

 _-Oui, je pense qu'ils vont à Oakland pour aller au cimetière. Pour qu'elle se réconcilie avec le passé. L'informe, l'ancien médium._

 _-Oh, je vois. Ca m'étonne que Cho aille avec elle. Lance, la brune en marmonnant._

 _-Pourquoi vous êtes inquiète pour eux ? Devine, Jane en souriant._

 _-Pas vraiment, enfin si. Surtout, qu'ils ont un tempérament de feu, tous les deux._

 _-Ca ira, j'ai confiance en eux. Informe Jane._

La main gauche du consultant se pose sur l'épaule droite de Lisbon, sa chère amie, et tendre. De ce fait, ils ne se quittent plus du regard, mais Teresa sait que c'est impossible entre eux. Car John Le Rouge est encore vivant, et tue les proches de Patrick. Elle renferme ses sentiments, et détourne son regard vers l'agent Smith et Marcus qui arrivent dans le local :

 _-Ou se trouve l'agent Lewis ? Demande, Smith, d'un air intrigué._

 _-Elle n'est pas là, du weekend. Dit, Lisbon, un truc important._

 _-Oh, c'est quoi le «_ _ **truc**_ _» important ? Siffle, Marcus, et l'enquête ?_

 _-Nous sommes là, pour l'enquête. Dit, Lisbon. On se tape, tout le boulot, et pas vous !_

L'agent Smith ricane une nouvelle fois avec un air moqueur devant la petite brune, en effet, elle n'est pas aussi grande que la rousse : Van Pelt, et le fusille du regard :

 _-Vos remarques sont moqueuses, agent Smith. Balance, Patrick en pleine face._

 _-En aucun cas. Bon, je vois que vous avez des faits nouveaux sur votre tableau ?_

 _-En effet, coupe Lisbon, en se dirigeant vers le tableau, nous avons trouvé le journal intime. Termine, la jolie brune._

 _-Un journal intime ? Qu'est-ce que ça vient faire dedans ? Questionne, Smith._

 _-Je l'ai trouvé, dans un tiroir de cuisine chez les Martine. Avoue, Jane._

L'agent du F.B.I, lance une légère grimace à Jane qui tente de rabaisser un peu les agents fédéraux de l'autre organisme qui ne fouille pas correctement les lieux du crime :

 _-Vous insinuez qu'on ne fouille pas assez monsieur Jane ? Quel culot !_

 _-Je n'ai pas dit une telle chose, agent Smith. Sur ce, je vous laisse, je dois interroger quelqu'un qui fait partie de l'enquête._

 _-Qui ça ? Demande, soudainement Smith._

 _-Je suis mon intuition. Balance, narquoisement Patrick, en mangeant une pomme._

 _-Il est dingue, ce type. Réplique, l'agent Reede Smith._

Lisbon hausse les épaules, en souriant fièrement devant les deux abrutis de l'agence F.B.I. qui sont perplexe, sur le comportement loufoque de Patrick Jane. Dans le couloir de l'organisme, Patrick mange sa pomme verte qui se trouve à l'intérieur de sa mâchoire fine, et étroite. Dans l'ascenseur, il est seul avec sa triste vie, et sur ses pulsions négatives sur John Le Rouge qui le traque depuis plus de _**dix ans**_. Dix ans ? C'est très long pour un homme qui réclame vengeance, et justice pour sa femme, et sa fille unique.

Une fois, à l'extérieur du bâtiment du CBI, Patrick rejoint sa fameuse **DS bleue** qui l'attend sagement devant lui. Le véhicule, est propre de l'extérieur comme l'intérieur. Aucune trace de boue, sur les pneus avants ou arrières, et ni sur les portières de sa voiture fétiche. Son cœur balance, lorsqu'il monte dans son attelage qui l'aime tant. Un sourire ravageur se dessine sur le visage de Patrick Jane. En mettant la première vitesse avec l'aide de sa main droite, il tourne le volant en cuir dans l'autre sens. Il pénètre dans la voie de gauche, pour faire une pause sur l'enquête.

Il repense à l'agent Lewis, et sourit. En effet, cette nouvelle arrivante au CBI, change tous ses plans contre John Le Rouge. Finement, il se mord la lèvre avec agacement, et roule à la vitesse _**50/km**_ en ville. Il met de la musique douce à l'intérieur de sa voiture, et repense à ses émissions de télévision. Il a des regrets, des remords, et Jane éprouve même du dégoût.

D'un moment d'hésitation, le blond a comme des flashes à l'intérieur de sa tête. Il ignore ce passage qui date de plus de dix ans. Une chose, est sûre pour Patrick Jane. Il a déjà vu Summer, quelques parts, hors de la ville. Mais ou ? Il ne sait plus. Pourtant, son visage lui est déjà familier. Sa voix, son odeur, son touché, sa beauté. En secouant négativement sa tête, le consultant de l'agence prend une nouvelle direction, et s'en va, en direction du salon de coiffeur. Il suit son instinct. Seul, cette fois-ci.

Un peu plus loin hors, de Sacramento, nos deux agents du CBI, arrive peu à peu de la ville d'Oakland. Les paysages sont magnifiques, et Summer a des frissons lorsqu'elle voit peu à peu les panneaux qui indiquent le nom de la bourgade. La blonde a une mèche rose cachée sous son oreille gauche. Elle a toujours sa mèche rebelle, et Cho l'a remarqué :

 _-Tu as toujours ta mèche rose ? Dit, Cho avec étonnement._

 _-Oui, ça fait une partie de moi, que je ne cache pas._

 _-Désolé, pour ma froideur envers toi, vers les autres. Tu as tellement le contact facile._

 _-Kimball, mes sentiments n'ont pas changés pour toi, malgré toutes ses années, et je sais, que toi, tu ne m'apprécies plus. Tu es distant, froid, silencieux, et tu m'évites du regard._

Il sent comme un air de regret, dans la voix de la jeune femme, et fait une mine sur sa figure un peu colorée :

 _-Summer._

 _-Non, ne dis rien. Termine-t-elle, en sautant sur le sujet._

 _-Summer, je suis en colère, car tu m'as abandonné à Oakland._

 _-Je n'avais pas eu le choix, Kimball ! Je risquais de mourir, là-haut._

 _-Je sais, mais ce n'est pas une excuse, dans mon ancien gang, tu as été en sécurité._

 _-Non, et des années plus tard, David meurt, qui sera le prochain ? Toi, ou moi ?_

Kimball pousse un léger soupir de déception, et hélas, elle n'a pas eu tort :

- _Tu as raison._

 _-Tu as trouvé l'assassin de David ? Demande, Summer._

 _-Oui, il est en prison. Dit, Cho en mettant la troisième._

 _-D'accord. Désolée, si je n'ai pas été là pour toi. Quand tu en avais besoin._

 _-Ce n'est rien. Nous arrivons bientôt. Annonce, Kimball, d'un ton humble._

En effet, ils arrivent bientôt à destination, car le soleil se couche petit à petit à l'horizon. C'est le cœur lourd que Summer regarde la ville de d'Oakland, et avec ses propres remords. Ils arrivent sur un parking d'un motel banal. Il y a un panneau qui indique le prénom de l'hôtel « _ **Bievenue à Pulpelink**_ ». C'est, une vieille bâtisse qui ne date pas d'aujourd'hui, avec des parois en pierre sur la façade. La toiture est de couleur bois ainsi que les volets. La matière de la maison est le chêne, et d'autres métaux de l'hôtel.

Sur le parking, il y a peu de voitures, mais beaucoup de clients le soir. Des clients, d'un soir, ou pour une semaine voir un peu plus. Kimball ferme sa voiture derrière lui avec légèreté. A l'intérieur du « _**Pulpelink**_ » il y a qu'une gérante du motel derrière le comptoir. En apparence, elle est brune, aux yeux verts avec des vêtements simples pour une hôtesse d'accueil. Peu de maquillage, mais on distingue quand même une touche de rouge à lèvres sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. En revanche, il ne reste qu'une clé sur le meuble, et Summer grimace intérieurement, et sent son estomac ce noué.

L'hôtesse d'accueil donne la chambre cinquante-cinq à ses deux clients :

 _-Voilà, votre chambre._

 _-Il ne vous reste plus aucune chambre de libre ? Demande, Summer._

 _-Pourquoi ? Vous faites, un beau couple. Oh..Dit, la gérante._

 _-Nous ne nous sommes pas ensemble. Répond, Summer._

 _-Hélas, je regrette. Il y a que celle-là de libre. Vous la prenez quand même ?_

Kimball pousse un immense soupire, et donne l'argent à l'hôtesse, et la jeune femme dit avec une voix aimable :

- _Bon séjour à Oakland._

 _-Merci. Dit, Summer._

Summer suit Cho derrière lui, avec une démarche lente, et déterminer. Son souffle est chaud à l'intérieur de sa bouche, et sent son haleine. Oui. Elle sent encore le repas du midi à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Mais Lewis a hâte de se rafraîchir un peu dans la salle de bain. En rentrant dans la chambre, Kimball est soulagé de voir deux lits séparer. Il se sent mieux à l'intérieur de ses entrailles, et dans sa tête. C'est la même chose pour Summer, car elle a son propre lit pour dormir cette nuit, voir la nuit prochaine.

Tous les deux se reposent avant d'aller au cimetière à la fraîche, demain matin…


	11. Chapitre 9

_**Bonjour, voici la suite de l'histoire avec un peu de retard, j'en suis désolée. J'hiberne un peu pendant les périodes d'hivers. Mouah. Bonne lecture, à tous ! ENJOY !**_

* * *

Après sa longue nuit dans le motel « _**pulpelink**_ » Summer se lève doucement à l'intérieur de son lit simple, d'une personne. Pendant un bref instant, elle tourne la tête pour voir si Kimball dort profondément, c'est le cas. La jeune femme met ses baskets blanches, et fait ses doubles nœuds à ses chaussures. En marchant sur la pointe des pieds, l'agent Lewis ouvre la porte, et la ferme derrière elle. Quant à Cho, il ne dort pas vraiment, et se retourne vers le lit vide de Summer. Il lève les yeux au ciel, et ronchonne intérieurement.

L'agent du CBI est très inquiet pour l'état sentimental de la blonde qui l'accompagne dans sa nouvelle vie. En effet, la revoir dans son équipe, ça lui a fait un énorme choc, car il ne l'a pas vu depuis des années. Kimball n'est plus fâché contre elle, mais a des regrets sur son comportement froid, et amer envers Summer.

Aussitôt, le jeune agent se redresse du matelas, puis sort de son lit qui se trouve au côté de la paroi beige. La décoration de la chambre est sobre avec des couleurs grises voir beige sur les façades. Il y a un grand miroir doré devant les pieds du lit. Cependant, il n'y a pas de télévision dans cette chambre basique du motel. Cho se dirige vers la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir les idées.

Dehors, Lewis possède une démarche presque normale dans les rues de son passé. La tête ailleurs, elle ne reconnaît personne dans les alentours de la bourgade très animé. Comme d'habitude le mercredi matin, il y a des marchands sur les trottoirs près du parc du centre-ville. La météo est clément depuis quelques jours avec Summer, car le soleil lui redonne sympathiquement le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Toutefois, une coccinelle de taille adulte se pose soudainement sur son épaule gauche, et le regarde au coin de l'œil. Ensuite, l'insecte volant se dirige vers le bout de son doigt puis elle souffle sur lui. La coccinelle s'envole de nouveau vers des nouveaux horizons. Etant superstitieuse, Summer évite de passer sous une échelle, un chat noir au beau milieu de la route, ou encore, de casser un miroir en cristal. Elle y croit beaucoup de toutes ses malchances.

Un peu plus loin, un garagiste repart une voiture en pleine air, et se redresse doucement pour s'essuyer les mains avec l'aide d'un torchon. En frottant ses yeux, il croit avoir vu une revenante, Taylor surnommer la tête blonde, à l'époque. Négativement, il secoue sa tête puis boit un coup d'eau. De plus, ça fait longtemps qu'il ne pense plus à elle. Depuis la guerre des gangs à l'intérieur du centre-ville qui a dégénéré. L'individu se remet au travail, et remet correctement sa casquette bleutée avec le logo de son garage.

En bas du chemin, Summer s'arrête vers un marchand de fleuriste. Il y a des fleurs partout sur le comptoir, et en haut de l'abri. Sa roulotte possède des banderoles de toutes les teintures qui existent. Autant plus, qu'il y a du choix en matière de végétal. Elle décide de prendre un bouquet de florale basique. Et donne une bonne somme d'argent à la vendeuse qui est très souriante.

En reprenant sa route, la jeune femme arrive peu à peu vers le cimetière principal de la grande ville. Vers huit heures trente du matin, il n'y a pas grand monde à cette heure-là. Pas à pas, l'agent Lewis entre dans les allées du lieu avec angoisse. La tombe de ses parents se trouve à quelques lignes de la tombe de David Seung. Mais, il y a une silhouette de vieille femme devant la pierre tombale de son ex, et c'est la grand-mère du jeune homme décédé. Summer avale nerveusement sa salive humide à l'intérieur de sa gorge fine.

Suanne Seung se tourne normalement vers l'opposée, et reconnaît la blonde qui se trouve en face d'elle. Son visage est figé comme le temps, lorsqu'elle regarde attentivement l'ex –petite amie de son petit-fils, David Seung . La vielle dame respectable de la famille Seung s'approche de la jeune femme, et la fixe du regard pendant un long moment. Un silence gênant s'installe entre les deux femmes du cimetière.

Suanne Seung le brise :

 _-Taylor ?_

 _-Madame Seung.._

 _-Comme tu as changé, ma belle. Mais que fais-tu sur la tombe de David ?_

 _-Je….Je voulais faire la paix avec mon passé difficile, et faire la paix avec votre petit-fils._

 _-Il n'est jamais trop tard pour faire la paix avec soi-même, Taylor._

 _-Je m'appelle Summer, j'ai changé mon identité, car j'étais en danger à l'époque._

 _-Oui, Cho m'en a parlé, il y a quelques jours. En parlant du loup, Taylor._

Suanne indique que Kimball est derrière Lewis, et qui a les mains dans ses poches, d'un air plus silencieux que d'habitude. Il s'approche, et fait une légère accolade a madame Seung qui parle avec sagesse :

- _Ne remettez pas vos erreurs du passé, en question. Tous les deux, d'accord ?_

 _-Nos erreurs ? Répètent-ils, en même temps. Comment ça ? Lance, Kimball._

 _-Je sais pertinemment que vous étiez attiré, l'un envers l'autre. Avant la guerre des gangs._

Un silence gênant s'impose entre la blonde, et l'Asiatique :

 _-Non, en aucun cas, Suanne._

 _-David le savait, Taylor. Mais, la jeunesse nous apprends des erreurs. Dit, Suanne._

 _-Oui, mais dans notre job, nous n'avons pas le droit de sortir ensemble. Dit, Cho._

 _-Autant plus, qu'on ne puisse pas lutter contre les sentiments, Kimball. Annonce, Suanne._

 _-Oui, c'est vrai, Suanne. Mais on peut encore attendre un peu, selon notre situation._

 _-Ca ne fait pas longtemps que je suis revenue à Sacramento, et je ne suis pas prête._

 _Suanne Seung prend les mains froides de Lewis qui tremblent un peu, et la regarde droit dans les yeux avec insistance :_

 _-Recueille-toi, sur la tombe de mon petit-fils, en entendant que je parle à Kimball._

 _-D'accord, madame Seung, merci de me donner la permission. Répond, Lewis._

Suanne lui tend un sourire sincère, pendant qu'elle éloigne Cho de Taylor, pendant quelques secondes de conversation. Le ton calme, et serein de la vieille femme ne rassure pas trop le jeune agent du CBI :

 _-Suanne.._

 _-David serait heureux si tu lui avoues tes sentiments envers Taylor._

 _-Je ne peux pas. Du moins, pas tant que je serai totalement près. Dit, Cho._

 _-Kimball, ne refait pas les mêmes erreurs que David, il l'a avoué trop tard, et elle est partie. Toi, tu la juste devant toi, Cho, alors ne fait pas les mêmes erreurs que mon petit-fils._

 _Kimball lui répond avec un ton audacieux, et avec respecté :_

 _-Je sais. Mais, on prendra le temps qu'il faudra madame Suanne._

 _-Bien, ne resterez pas trop longtemps dans cette ville. Conseille, Suanne._

 _-Pourquoi ? Demande, Lewis en haussant son sourcil gauche._

 _-Ce n'est pas le moment idéal, pour vous. Merci, d'être passé sur la tombe de David._

 _-Je vous en prie, madame Seung. J'ai été heureuse de vous revoir. Dit, Summer._

 _-Moi aussi, ma grande. Moi, aussi, termine la dame en question._

Suanne Seung fait une bise sur _ **les**_ _joues de Kimball, et s'en va, avec le cœur soulagé. Summer frotte le haut de sa tête avec gêne, et ailleurs. Quant à Cho, il ne sait pas quoi dire devant la tombe de son ancien meilleur ami :_

 _-On devrait y aller ? Tu ne crois pas Kimball ?_

 _-Oui, tu as raison. J'ai payé la gérante du motel. Annonce, Cho._

 _-D'accord, je te dois combien ? Demande, aussitôt la blonde._

 _-Rien, Summer. Dit, un peu froidement son collègue. On reprend la route._

Sur les mots de Kimball, la jeune femme le suis avec angoisse. Oui. Elle sait pertinemment que Suanne a raison, à propos de ses sentiments envers lui. Mais, elle n'ose pas lui dire, car elle a peur de le perdre. Encore une fois. En s'installant dans le véhicule, Summer attache sa ceinture de sécurité avec précaution, et de finesse :

-Cho ?

-Quoi ?

-Non, rien, laisse-tomber.

-Tu veux que je te dépose chez toi ? Propose-t-il, en la regardant.

-Si tu veux, cela m'est égal. Vu, le nombre d'heures qu'on a sur la route.

-D'accord, je te ramène chez toi, tu es épuisée. Conclut-il, en mettant le moteur en route.

-Oui, je l'admets que je suis épuisée, Kimball.

Sur ces mots, le duo de choc quitte enfin ce lieu d'enfance avec soulagement. Summer a fait enfin la paix avec son passé, rien qu'en allant sur la tombe de David, son ex petit ami. Cela lui a fait du bien, intérieurement et mentalement. Sauf que, la blonde sent que quelqu'un l'espionne chez elle depuis quelques jours. Elle n'aime pas cela, elle a peur, mais ne dit rien à Cho pour ne pas l'inquiéter d'avantage…


	12. Chapitre 10

_**Bonjour, désolée du retard, en période d'hiver, j'écris lentement, et sûrement. Ce n'est pas une période que je préfère dans l'année, et aussi mi-décembre. Bref, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture à tous ! Une review c'est toujours agréable à lire.**_

 _ **ENJOY !**_

* * *

De retour à Sacramento, la ville est calme, et plonger dans l'obscurité. Tous les soirs, le Maire de la ville coupe les lampadaires pour faire des économies sur sa bourgade. Kimball se gare sur le côté gauche vers l'immeuble de sa jeune collègue blonde qui déteint un léger sourire sur le coin de sa lèvre fine. Lui, il n'a aucune expression sur son visage comme à son habitude. Le silence règne beaucoup dans le véhicule de Cho, et Summer le brise avec un léger souffle :

 _-Cho ?_

 _-Ne me remercie pas._

 _-Merci quand même, et nous prendrons notre temps._

 _-Oui, il me faut un peu de temps, je n'ai jamais eu de chance avec les femmes._

 _-Moi, non plus avec les hommes. Souffle-t-elle, en haussant les épaules._

 _-A demain, au CBI ? Dit-il, en lui rendant quand même un rictus._

 _-Oui, à demain Cho. Dors bien, et repose-toi._

 _-J'ai que cela à faire, Summer. Toi aussi._

Sur ces mots, le duo se sépare pour la nuit qui est longue pour eux. L'agent Lewis sort du **4x4** avec un pas lent, et ne regarde pas Cho. Son cœur se serre un peu lorsqu'il n'y a que la pénombre à l'horizon. Le seul éclairage qui se trouve devant elle, et celui de son immeuble, et des phares des voitures qui sont sur les routes. La jeune femme se dirige vers son habitation, et monte très vite les escaliers avec rapidité.

Elle a hâte de prendre sa douche, et de se mettre en pyjama pour être tranquille avec son chat, Daffy. Il lui a beaucoup manqué durant son séjour dans son enfance, et ça se sent à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Elle n'aime pas trop laisser son animal de compagnie trop seul pendant quelques jours, même si, il est très solitaire de basse.

En arrivant au premier étage, elle voit sa porte au bout du couloir, et sort ses clés rapidement de son sac à main, et garde intérieurement le sourire pendant sa longue démarche sensuelle, puis élégante. La blonde arrive vers le seuil de sa porte, et met la clé à l'intérieur de la poignée avec un geste lent, car la serrure et un peu fragile depuis quelque temps. Summer a l'impression que quelqu'un a forcée sa porte. Ce n'est pas faux, malheureusement.

Du coup, elle ferme vite sa porte grise métallique, puis jette ses baskets blanches vers son meuble à chaussure, et pose son blouson sur son porte-manteau. Soudain, elle détache malicieusement ses longs cheveux, et range son élastique au-dessus de son bureau. Sauf que quelqu'un sonne à la sonnette de sa porte. Qui vient chez elle à cette heure tardive de la nuit ? Cela ne peut pas être Cho, c'est trop tôt encore. Ce n'est pas lui. Méfiante, la jeune femme sort sa bombe d'anti-défense, et le cache derrière son dos. Machinalement, elle ne regarde pas dans le verrou, mais reçoit la porte en pleine figure.

Son corps se trouve de l'autre côté, et tombe brutalement sur le parquet de bois. Sa bombe se trouve à quelques mètres d'elle, puis rampe jusqu'à elle, mais l'individu l'attrape par les jambes. Elle lui donne des coups de pied, mais il est trop fort. Personne ne l'entend, et la voisine n'est pas là, car les volets sont fermés.

Brutalement, l'homme l'entraîne jusqu'au milieu de la salle du séjour, et lui tire les cheveux. Elle gémit de douleur, mais ne reconnaît pas la silhouette de John Le Rouge, et lui donne des coups sur son torse. Il a un masque, et donne un coup de tasser à sa victime qui s'évanouit après le choc.

Pendant son évanouissement, le voleur en profite pour chercher la fameuse liste noire de Summer Lewis qui s'agit en fait d'une fausse liste de tous les suspects qui l'entourent. En grognant de frustration, l'individu s'en va en laissant le bordel dans la salle du séjour, et fait tomber son taser vers le canapé de la jeune femme blonde qui est inconsciente. Ses cheveux blonds lui couvrent le visage, et à du mal à respirer.

Le lendemain matin, Cho arrive le dernier au CBI, et dépose sa veste au bord de sa chaise de bureau, et ne voit pas sa jeune collègue Summer en face de lui. Il se pose des questions, mais ne se doute pas au pire avec elle. Cependant, Lisbon a reçu un appel du FBI, et rejoint ses coéquipiers, puis sa famille. Tout le monde l'observe, et Patrick attend l'appel de Lewis, mais elle ne lui téléphone pas :

 _-Jane ? Vous allez bien ? Demande, Lisbon._

 _-Ce n'est pas normal que l'agent Lewis n'est pas là._

 _-Vous êtes inquiet pour elle ? Patrick ? Demande, Rigsby._

 _-Un peu. Je vais chez elle. Enfin, je ne connais pas son adresse._

 _-Oui, c'est rare que Summer soit en retard, ça ne m'inspire pas. Dit, Cho._

 _-Bon, ok. Vous deux allez chez elle, et nous, on reprend l'enquête. Ne traînez pas._

 _-Ok, patronne. Dit, Kimball._

Kimball Cho et Patrick Jane quittent les offices de Lisbon, avec un pas lent. Inquiet Wayne Rigsby se pose des questions sur le passé de la jeune femme, mais ne trouve rien sur ses dossiers, et trouve cela louche comme affaire. Il pose son téléphone fixe sur le socle, et regarde sa femme dans les yeux. La rousse penche sa tête vers le côté gauche, et regarde son époux droit dans les yeux avec un air de quiétude :

 _-Quoi ? Wayne ?_

 _-J'ai rien trouvé sur le passé de Lewis. C'est louche._

 _-Sûrement quelqu'un qui a effacé son dossier, dans le passé, Rigsby._

 _-Mouais, sûrement. M'enfin, je ne trouve pas cela nette. On ne sait rien !_

 _-Rigsby, entame sa patronne, peut-être que quelqu'un a fait effacé son dossier._

 _-Oui, mais qui ? C'est bizarre toute même, patronne. S'exprime-t-il, en haussant les épaules, et j'avoue que cela me préoccupe beaucoup._

Lisbon soupire, et lève les yeux au ciel, tandis qu'elle tombe nez à nez avec Gale Bertram, l'un des suspects de Patrick Jane _:_

 _-Si, Summer est prête, elle nous dira son passé, pour l'instant, j'ai des soupçons sur la belle-sœur de la victime. Je vais au salon de coiffeur pour me renseigner. Rigsby vous venez avec moi ? Van Pelt ? Commente, la brune en la regardant dans les iris._

Van Pelt l'observe droit dans les yeux, et dit d'une voix douce :

 _-Oui, patronne ?_

 _-Faites des recherches, sur la famille, et sur l'entourage._

 _-Bien, madame, et pour le journal intime ? On en fait quoi ?_

 _-Oui, gardez-le près de vous, Van Pelt, on ne peut pas faire confiance au FBI._

 _-Bien, madame. Dit-elle, en les regardant partir de l'autre côté._

 _La rousse lance un sourire brièvement devant la photo d'elle, et de son époux à l'intérieur de son portefeuille. Elle se pince les lèvres, et voit monsieur Bertram qui se dirige vers elle avec un pas rapide, et machinalement. La belle coéquipière de Lisbon relève sa tête en rangeant son portefeuille dans son sac à main, et tape sur son clavier avec rapidité :_

 _-Mademoiselle Van Pelt ?_

 _-Oui, monsieur Bertram ?_

 _-Ou sont passés vos camarades ?_

 _-Euh, ils travaillent sur l'affaire, et je fais des recherches._

 _-Ou est Lewis ? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis quelques jours._

 _-Oh, elle est en retard, et Cho est parti la chercher avec Jane._

 _-Je vois. Si, vous avez du nouveau sur John Le Rouge…_

 _-On vous préviendra._

 _-Bien, agent Van Pelt. Bonne journée._

 _-Merci, monsieur à vous aussi. Répond, la rousse._

 _Soulagée, la rousse aux cheveux longs peu soufflée de nouveau, car le suspect de Jane vient de repartir dans ses bureaux. Elle espère que Summer n'a rien, et que son weekend s'est bien passé avec Cho de l'autre côté de la ville, mais elle est très soucieuse pour sa jeune collègue qui n'est pas au taf. Van Pelt hausse les épaules, et s'attaque le journal intime, en cherchant la moindre indice….Quelconque…_

* * *

 _ **Note : désolée, de mon retard. Pour ce chapitre, mais en hiver, je dors beaucoup, voir j'hiberne, et j'ai dû mal à écrire. Je pense que le manque de soleil y est pour que quelque chose…Les rêves me donnent des idées, et il commence avoir enfin de l'action, dans mes chapitres ! Voilà, à la prochaine pour la suite ! XoXoXo !**_

 _ **Enjoy !**_


	13. Chapitre 11

Devant l'immeuble de l'agent Lewis, Cho se gare et échange un regard dubitatif à Patrick, et éteint rapidement le contact de sa voiture, puis sort de son véhicule avec rapidité. L'Asiatique a un mauvais pressentiment à l'intérieur de sa chaire, en voyant le Samu devant l'immeuble de son ancienne petite-amie rebelle, à l'époque de son adolescence, et court jusqu'aux escaliers avec Jane. En montant à l'étage, les pompiers soignent les blessures de Summer sur le canapé. Cho soupire intérieurement, et se dirige vers elle avec soulagement. Il crut au pire en voyant l'ambulance ainsi que Jane.

Cependant, le mentaliste remarque un agent du FBI qui est vers la fenêtre, et qui prend des notes sur son calepin. Il est grand, mince, avec des cheveux courts de couleur jais. Il se nomme Cordero, et c'est un ami de l'agent Smith. Oscar se tourne vers monsieur Jane, et lui serre la main gauche.

Quand à Kimball, il touche le visage abîmé de Summer avec quiétude, et ne la quitte pas des yeux, et dit d'une voix calme :

 _-Qui t'a fait ça ?_

 _-Cho, ça va, je t'assure…Hum…_

 _-Il faut que vous veniez avec nous à l'hôpital, mademoiselle._

 _ **-NON !**_ _Je ne veux pas…Je n'aime pas les hôpitaux…Siffle-t-elle._

 _-Summer, tu n'es pas raisonnable, dit Cordero en s'approchant d'elle._

 _-Ca va, Cordero, j'ai eu juste un coup de tasser vers mon ventre, ça va._

 _-Bien, veux-tu porter plainte contre cette personne ou pas ?_

Elle le fusille du regard, et hausse les épaules, lorsque Cho lui mets la poche de glace sur le coin de son front, puis grimace de nouveau pendant que les pompiers sortent de chez elle :

 _-Non, tu sais bien que ce genre de personne est introuvable. Râle-t-elle._

 _-Lewis, je sais que tu es butée, mais à ce point ? S'exclame, Oscar._

 _-Cordero, ça suffit. Ordonne-t-elle, merci d'être venu, mais je ne fais pas confiance aux FBI…Surtout, que je sais que vous m'espionnez ! Balance-t-elle, entre ses dents._

 _-Quoi ? Dit-il, abasourdi. Tu nous prends pour qui ? Summer ? On est pas comme.._

Jane se met entre les deux avant que cela ne dégénère

 _-On se calme, les deux agents en haute tension…Dit, Jane._

 _-Pourquoi vous êtes là ? Vous ? Demande, Cordero.._

 _-Je suis là pour soutenir mon amie, ici, présente, et vous avez oublié un indice._

Oscar hausse son sourcil droit, et tourne la tête vers le divan de Lewis, en même temps, que le blond qui lui fait signe :

 _-Le tasser se trouve sous les pieds de Summer. S'exclame, le consultant._

 _-Comment le savez-vous ? C'est vous qui l'avez agressé ?_

 _-Non, ce n'est pas lui…Défend, Summer, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, il a été grand._

 _-Summer, fais attention, ok ? Lâche, subitement Oscar en se postant devant la porte._

 _-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, Cordero…Ca ira. Encore, merci d'être venu._

Il lui fait signe de tête, et repart avec le tasser du brigand qui a frappé la jeune femme. Cependant, Patrick le court après et reprend son souffle avec légèreté devant l'officier qui lui jette un regard d'interrogation devant le consultant du CBI qui se redresse :

 _-Pourquoi vous êtes en colère contre elle ?_

 _-Vous êtes dingue ? Monsieur Jane ! Je ne suis pas en colère, contre elle !_

 _-Si, on le lit parfaitement dans vos yeux, et pourquoi a-t-elle l'impression qu'on l'espionne ?_

Oscar hausse les épaules devant le blond, et se pince les lèvres. Tout en se posant, les bonnes questions dans sa petite caboche :

- _Je ne sais pas. Au F.B.I Lewis à eu une mauvaise réputation, et se rebelle beaucoup._

 _-Se rebelle ? Ce n'est pas «_ _ **elle**_ _». S'exclame, Jane, d'un air curieux._

 _-Vous la connaissez de peu, monsieur Jane. Surtout qu'elle est fragile, en ce moment._

Patrick fronce ses sourcils et voit que Cho lui fait signe de revenir :

- _Bien, je vous laisse agent Cordero._

 _-Bonne journée, à vous monsieur Jane._

 _-A vous aussi, agent Cordero…Termine, le consultant, en se dirigeant vers Cho._

Le blond referme la porte derrière lui, et voit Summer qui s'agite dans tous les sens du terme après le départ de l'agent Cordero. Celle-ci, casse son appareil stéréo, et Jane se recule d'un pas vif :

 _-Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Demande, Kimball, tu casses ton matériel._

 _-Je ne suis pas « Dingue » Cho, je sais qu'on m'écoute ! Personne ne me croit !_

 _-Attends, Summer, ce n'est pas ça, ce que je voulais dire…Je…_

 _-Laisse-tomber, tu ne me comprends pas, Cho._ _ **Regardeee !**_

Lewis sort un petit micro qui se trouve à l'intérieur de sa main gauche qui tremble un peu, à cause de ses émotions. Jane essaie de calmer un peu son amie qui est à bout de nerfs depuis son retour du cimetière, et Cho se sent un peu coupable de la voir comme tel :

 _-Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine.._

 _-Ca va, comme tu le dis, si bien, je suis qu'une idiote, et naive.._

 _-Je n'ai jamais dit une telle chose, Summer, j'ai juste dit, que tu ne fais pas attention avec qui tu sors, ou que tu fréquentes…C'est tout, Summer…_

Jane se met devant la blonde qui tremble de plus en plus, et ils ne se quittent pas des yeux, lorsque Patrick saisit une nouvelle fois la parole pour la calmer :

 _-Summer, je veux que tu détendes un peu avec Cho._ _ **1 :**_ _tu fermes les yeux._

Elle ferme les yeux, tout en respiration :

 _-Et de_ _ **2**_ _: que tu te reposes un peu avant de reprendre le travail. Ouvre les yeux._

La blonde se calme de nouveau, et Kimball s'approche d'elle avec sérénité. Jane reste encore un peu pour jeter un coup d'œil autour de lui, puis remarque des fils indésirables, au-dessus des meubles de sa cuisine ou encore du salon. La poignée de Lewis a été forcé comme la sienne, et se pose des questions. Il fait la bise à l'agent Summer, et s'en va.

Quant à Kimball, il ne la quitte pas du regard avec un air interlocuteur envers Summer qui ne le lâche pas des yeux. La blonde essaie de se calmer, mais n'y arrive pas. Cho la saisit doucement dans ses bras, puis frotte doucement son dos :

 _-Ca ira, je te le promets._

 _-Cho..Non, ça n'ira pas…_

 _-Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas y aller à l'hôpital ?_

 _-Non, tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas ce genre d'endroit. Dit-elle, en relevant sa tête._

Kimball soupire, et lui fait une bise sur le côté de son front, ou il n'y a pas de blessure. Summer frisonne, et pose sa tête sur le torse chaud de Cho qui ne lui refuse pas, car elle a besoin de douceur :

 _-Je te propose un truc Lewis. Annonce, son ami._

 _-Quoi donc ? Hum, désolée, j'ai encore un peu mal sur le côté du ventre._

 _-Veux-tu que je reste chez toi, ce soir ? Pour que tu passes une bonne nuit de sommeil ?_

 _-Kimball..Tu ne seras pas toujours là pour me protéger, tu le sais, non ?_

 _-Je sais, mais madame Seung a raison sur un point, Summer._

 _-Laquelle ? Lui, demande-t-elle en relevant sa tête vers lui._

 _-Je tiens trop à toi, Summer Taylor Lewis..Avoue, enfin Kimball._

 _-Cho, je ne sais pas quoi dire…_

 _-Ne dis rien...Termine-t-il, en la serrant doucement dans ses bras._

Ils se posent comme cela, pendant des heures, et des minutes qui coulent depuis le départ de Patrick Jane. Ils ne se quittent pas, et restent comme tel au milieu du salon.

Dehors, un peu plus loin de l'appartement de Summer Lewis, Oscar Cordero monte dans un _**4x4**_ de couleur noir. Il n'est pas seul à l'intérieur du véhicule avec des vitres teintées pour qu'on ne voie pas les silhouettes qui se trouvent dedans. L'agent du F.B.I s'adresse à l'agent Smith qui le regarde bizarrement au coin de l'œil :

 _-Quoi ? J'ai joué le jeu, Smith._

 _-_ _ **Tigre-tigre,**_ _dit soudainement l'agent enveloppé. Tu as failli te faire prendre._

 _ **-Tigre-tigre.**_ _Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai tabassé ! Jamais, je la tuerai…Tu le sais bien. Fit, Oscar._

Reede Smith fronce soudainement ses sourcils, et ne détache pas ses mains sur le haut du volant et dit d'une voix rauque, et terne :

 _-Tu es toujours amoureux d'elle ? Devine, le gros._

 _-Tsss, certainement pas. Elle m'exaspère ! Ment, son collègue._

 _-Elle n'a pas découvert les micros ? J'espère ?_

 _-Ce ne sont pas nos micros qu'elle a découvert, mais ceux de quelqu'un d'autres._

L'agent Smith se pince les lèvres, et échange un regard dubitatif envers son complice qui lui dégage un air méfiant :

 _-J'ai ma petite idée, sur cette personne. S'exclame, l'agent Smith._

 _-Qui ça peut-être ? Smith ? Si, tu en as l'idée…Reprend-t-il, en prenant son café._

 _-Bob Kirkland, un mec qui travaille dans les décences de sécurité nationale._

 _-Tu crois qu'elle est au courant de cette affaire ? Demande, Oscar._

 _-Je n'en sais rien, tu la suis, mais discret ? Ok ? Pas, d'erreur !_

 _-J'ai compris, Reede…Pas la peine de me le dire, cent fois ! Réplique-t-il._

Après sa phrase, Oscar boit nerveusement son café bien chaud devant le pare-brise qui détient un doute sur le passé de la jeune femme blonde, et se pose beaucoup de question sur son sujet. Qui a effacé son dossier ? Lorsqu'on a un mauvais passé, il y a toujours des traces dans l'informatique, mais là, rien..Nada…


	14. NOTE

Note :

Bonjour, désolée du retard sur la publication des chapitres, mais en période d'hiver, je dors comme une marmotte et depuis j'ai découvert une nouvelle passion le crochet( **hé oui, sur Youtube beaucoup de jeunes, s'y mette aussi pas que les vieux, hein** ) désolée, la suite sera mise en ligne dans la soirée ou le samedi dans la journée. Je vous tiens au courant.

Gros bisous, et j'espère que vous avez passé des bonnes fêtes.


	15. Chapitre 12

_**Bonjour, voici le chapitre douze de l'histoire qui avance doucement, mais sûrement pendant la période d'hibernation, et oui, l'hiver ne me plaît pas du tout ! Ca me ralentit !**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, à tous ! Xoxoxox**_

 _ **ENJOY !**_

* * *

En dirigeant l'enquête, la brune se pose des questions sur sa nouvelle coéquipière qui n'est toujours pas là avec Kimball, et se pince maladroitement ses lèvres pulpeuses. Soudain, son regard se pose vers son consultant, qu'elle aime tant en secret depuis plus de dix ans. Teresa Lisbon lance sa démarche d'un pas rapide tout en marchant rapidement vers le blond aux cheveux bouclés :

 _-Ou étiez-vous ? Jane ? J'étais morte d'inquiétude !_

 _-Avec Summer, on l'a tabassé chez elle…Ils arrivent bientôt._

 _-Oh, mon dieu, elle n'a rien de cassé ? J'espère ? Qui lui a fait cela ?_

 _-On ne sait pas…Et, j'ai également trouvé ce genre de micro, chez elle.._

 _-Patrick, ce n'est qu'une babiole…Dit, la brune en touchant l'objet._

 _-Peut-être, mais Summer est sûrement en danger vu ce qui se passe chez elle._

 _-Ce ne sont que des intuitions, Jane. S'enquit, la patronne._

 _-Sans doute, Lisbon, mais je suis inquiet pour « elle ». Teresa._

 _-Attendez, Patrick, j'ai un coup de téléphone. Oui ? Répond-t-elle, en s'éloignant._

Au bout du fil, se trouve Cho qui se trouve dans le **4x4** avec Lewis qui se maintint dans le siège passager avec une lèvre un peu boursouflé sur le côté droit, à cause, de son agresseur :

 _-Patronne, on arrive._

 _-D'accord, comment va Lewis ?_

 _-Ca va, je lui ai dit de se reposer, mais elle refuse de m'écouter._

 _-Je vois. Je vous attends, tous les deux au salon de coiffeur de la belle-sœur._

 _-Ok, patronne. Dit-il, en raccrochant son appareil mobile. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Summer ?_

 _-Rien, juste que tu n'es pas obligé de lui dire, ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé, Cho._

 _-De toute façon, elle aurait vu tes blessures au visage, Lisbon voit tout._

 _-Pas forcément…J'y vais, car je ne veux pas rester toute seule chez moi, Kimball._

 _-Je sais, surtout que je vois ta fatigue dans ton regard._

* * *

Summer pousse un profond d'espoir à l'intérieur de sa chair. Car, elle sait que Cho ne discute pas beaucoup avec elle, comme avec ses proches. Comme d'habitude, Kimball fronce légèrement les sourcils devant sa route, et se tait. Ils se dirigent vers le salon de coiffeur de la belle-sœur de la victime : Madeline.

En se garant sur le parking étroit, Kimball se met en marche arrière, et active mets la vitesse au milieu et le frein à main avec l'aide de main droite. Il défait sa ceinture de sécurité ainsi que Lewis. Ils sont compatibles, mais ils ont peur de la destinée. Dehors, le vent souffle légèrement très fort à cause des rafales, et le panneau du magasin bouge beaucoup, car la brise passe en dessous la pancarte.

Sur le panneau d'affichage, il y a une paire de ciseau vers la droite avec des textes en italique au milieu du cadre en bois. Soudain, Lisbon sort de la boutique en voyant ses deux agents qui arrivent sur le terrain, et touche légèrement le visage de Summer avec l'aide de son pouce et de son majeur :

 _-Vous allez bien ? Summer ?_

 _-Oui, patronne..Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre aussi ? Râle, la blonde._

 _-Ce n'est pas rien que vous avez eu au visage. S'exprime, la brune._

Summer pousse un froissement devant sa patronne qui n'insiste pas sur le sujet en percevant le regard frustré de la blonde, et se tourne vers Cho qui ne sait pas ou se mettre dans l'histoire :

* * *

 _-Cho ?_

 _-Oui, Lisbon ?_

 _-Je peux vous parler en privé ? Demande, Lisbon._

 _-Oui, bien sûre patronne. Répond-t-il, en faisant des gros yeux à sa partenaire_.

Summer grimace, et râle intérieurement lorsqu'elle regarde le dos bien droit de Kimball avec insistance. Ensuite, elle se dirige vers le salon de coiffure et perçoit Jane à l'intérieur de la boutique. La blonde de taille moyenne entre dedans, et Patrick lui lance un rictus jusqu'aux oreilles :

 _-Ah, tu es venue quand même ?_

 _-Oui, Jane je suis venue au boulot, ça va._

 _-Tu en es sûre ? Je vois de l'inquiétude dans tes yeux._

 _-T'inquiètes, je suis en forme. Tu n'as rien dit à Van Pelt et à Wayne ?_

 _-Rigsby ? Non, pas du tout. Dit, le blond en détournant son regard vers les clients._

 _-Jane ? Insiste, la petite blonde à la taille moyenne devant lui._

 _-Oui, je n'ai rien dit ! Termine-t-il, en gardant son calme neutre._

 _-Ok, ça me rassure, car je sens que je vais avoir Lisbon sur le dos pendant quinze jours. Se plaint-elle, en mordant sa lèvre fine._

Patrick rigole devant son air mélancolique :

-Quoi ? S'énerve Summer, en fronçant ses sourcils.

-Non, rien. Tes expressions du visage me font un peu rire.

-Ahahah. Dit-elle, avec le sens de l'ironique.

-S'il vous plaît, vous dérangez nos clients..Se plaint, un homme de trente ans.

Les deux concernés se tournent vers le grand rouquin qui se tient comme une femme devant eux. En effet, cet homme a des allures d'un homme, féminin. Ses lèvres sont pulpeuses et fines ainsi que ses yeux en Amande :

-Désolée, s'excuse la blonde. Nous sommes du C.B.I.

-Certes, mais ce n'est pas une raison de déranger mes clientes.

-Vos clientes ? J'en doute, ce sont les clients de Madeline. Affirme Jane.

Le ton de Jane se montre délicat devant ce prétentieux :

-Elle n'est pas là, enfin, elle est en pause. Mais ce sont mes clients, car je suis son second. Elle a confiance en moi. Bafouille, l'homme devant eux.

Summer se retient de rire intérieurement et dit d'une voix mature :

* * *

-Pourquoi êtes-vous nerveux ? Monsieur ?

-Marcos de Lavoue. Je travaille ici depuis quatre ans.

-Quatre ans ? Répète le consultant de l'agence du C.B.I.

-Oui, en effet. Monsieur ?

-Monsieur, Jane. Patrick pour les intimes.

-Comment va votre patronne en ce moment ? Demande, Summer.

-Ca peut aller. Elle supporte mal le deuil, mais il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

-Du genre ? Marcos ? Questionne la nouvelle arrivante au CBI.

-Elle tremble, elle a des cernes sous les yeux, et ne mange presque plus.

-Hum, peut-être qu'elle travaille trop ou elle cache quelque chose.

Le second de la patronne rigole avec un air nerveux devant les deux agents du gouvernement :

-Madeline ne tient pas sa langue, pour un quelconque secret, agent Lewis.

-Je vois. En gros, elle fait des gaffes avec ses clientes ? C'est ça ?

-Oui, on parle beaucoup avec nos clients, et il y a des bons comme…

-Comme des mauvaises langues ? Termine, le consultant.

* * *

-Oui, en effet. Les pires, c'est les vieilles chouettes qui perturbent dès fois l'ambiance, et notre job. C'est un peu dense parfois dans la salle.

-Je vois, merci pour votre accueil monsieur Lavoue. Dit-elle, en détournant le regard. Vous pouvez rejoindre votre cliente qui vous attend depuis cinq minutes.

-Bien, j'espère que vous allez retrouver le coupable, et que cette histoire se termine.

Marcos n'eut aucune réponse de la part de ses deux interlocuteurs, et Lisbon arrive derrière eux avec un pas lent, et vif à la fois :

-Alors ? Vous avez eu des quelconques informations sur lui ?

-Pas grand-chose, juste que Madeline ne sait pas tenir un secret, apparemment.

-C'est-à-dire ? Développer un peu agent Lewis…J'attends..Ordonne, la brune.

-Disons que c'est une femme a problème qui a eu un problème avec une de ses clientes….Voilà, j'espère que je vous ai répondu à vos questions, patronne.

Sur le ton un peu rigide puis sèche, l'agent Lewis se dirige vers l'extérieur du salon de coiffure avec une démarche rapide, et vaste. Quant à Lisbon, elle soupire intérieurement devant le regard choqué de Patrick :

* * *

-Quoi ? Marmonne-t-elle, elle m'a agacée.

-Lisbon, ce n'est pas comme cela que vous allez sympathiser avec elle.

-Tout mon équipe l'adore, j'ai le droit de ne pas l'apprécier ? Dit, la brune sur les nerfs. Bref, vous avez eu des informations sur ces micros ? Ou pas ?

-Non, pas du tout. Ment, Patrick pour éviter d'étouffer l'affaire autour de Lewis.

-Bien, retournons au C.B.I, nous perdons notre temps ici.

-Allez-y, sans moi. J'ai besoin qu'on me face les pointes de mes cheveux.

-Ok, prenez votre temps Jane, et ne semez pas la discorde avec eux.

-Voyons, Teresa, je ne suis pas comme cela. Dit, Patrick en souriant faussement.

La brune s'en va, en levant les yeux au ciel avec une carrure droite avec élégance. Soudain, une jeune apprentie coiffeuse s'occupe de Patrick Jane, et le passe vers le lavabo pour lui laver les cheveux ondulés. Il regarde une dernière fois, ses proches qui s'en vont à l'agence du gouvernement avec très peu d'information. Summer monte avec Kimball, et se tait jusqu'au retour.

* * *

 _ **BONNE ANNEE 2018 !**_

 _ **Je reviens doucement en force !**_

 _ **XoxOxo**_


	16. Chapitre 13

–Summer je suis inquiet pour toi, entame Cho, tu agis froidement.

–Cho, soupire-t-elle, ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est juste moi….

–Fait gaffe avec Lisbon, ok ? Elle se fait juste des soucis pour toi, et ta santé..

–Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, Cho, tu sais mes sentiments commencent à faire effet sur toi.

–Oui, je sais, je le reconnais à ton regard, Lewis, mais on attend encore un peu ?

–Oui, Cho. Dit, la blonde en essayant de garder le rictus.

–Tiens, cette voiture roule bizarrement, intervient Cho, baisse-toi, _**Summer !**_

* * *

Sur l'ordre de Kimball, la jeune femme ne se baisse pas sur le champ, mais une voiture camoufler de noir arrive à vive allure sur la voie de gauche, et tire sur la vitre ou se trouve Summer, mais celle-ci esquive la balle de cinq millimètres et Cho n'est pas touché également. Ils sont juste surpris par cette attaque surprise. Le cœur battant à la chamade, Summer panique à l'intérieur de sa chaire, et son regard se pose sur le bras gauche de Kimball qui est légèrement touché par la balle :

–Cho ? Tu es blessé ! S'affole, la blonde en panique.

–Non, ça va, ce n'est qu'une éraflure, ne t'inquiète pas, ok ?

–Je…Hum, ok…Tu veux que je conduise ? Cho ? Tu es blessé ?

–Non, je veux que tu te baisses, et que tu sois discrète jusqu'à qu'on arrive à l'agence, ok ?

–Oui, Kimball, c'est qui ? Qui a été dans le viseur de ses types ?

–Je pense que c'était toi qu'il visait, Lewis, et je me demande bien pourquoi.

–Oh, non, ça va recommencer, c'est ça ? Dit-elle, en sanglotant.

–Ne panique pas, dit-il en remettant le contact à sa voiture, nous sommes des survivants, ok ?

Summer lui fait signe de la tête, et se cache sous les ordres de son ancien petit-ami qui conduit avec difficulté. N'étant pas expressif de nature, Cho se serre les dents à l'intérieur de sa mâchoire. La foule eut une peur bleue, mais il n'y a pas de blessé grave à l'extérieur du 4x4 des agents du C.B.I qui retourne rapidement à l'agence gouvernementale. La vitre passagère de Summer est en mille morceaux et celle de Cho a été un peu effleuré par le choc, et la vitesse.

Au côté de Patrick Jane, ce dernier se fait laver les cheveux pour se faire beau auprès de Lisbon. En effet, il a déjà quelques soupçons au tueur de la belle-sœur de Madeline. Est-ce une femme jalouse qui a tué la belle sœur ? Ou un secret qui est partie en vrille ? Ou un client mécontent qui a couché avec Madeline est que la victime a été au courant ? Toutes les possibilités d'un meurtre sont à prendre selon Patrick Jane, le médium.

* * *

La stagiaire lui met une serviette propre sur les cheveux ondulés de Patrick, et ils se dirigent vers un siège vide, car l'ancienne cliente est partie, il y a quelques minutes. Donc, Jane en profite pour avoir une place confortable pour son fessier endoloris. Sa vue se pose sur son reflet, car un grand miroir se trouve en face de lui, et il adore cela. Il sourit. Il jubile. Surtout, que la stagiaire du salon de coiffeur est super mignonne, car elle est jeune, belle, et aimable contrairement à son collègue masculin qui n'apprécie guère le nouveau client : _**Patrick Jane.**_

Mélania, la stagiaire saisit la parole avec une touche d'appréhension :

–Je ne vous fais pas mal ? Monsieur ?

–Non, ça va, c'est parfait, mademoiselle.

–Mélania, je m'appelle Mélania, vos cheveux sont abîmés. Affirme-t-elle.

–Vraiment ? Oh, je ne le savais pas, ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas occupé de moi.

–Vraiment ? Pour….quoi ? Bafouille-t-elle, en lui caressant les cheveux.

–Je l'ignore, manque de temps, et les enquêtes, je suppose.

–Vous êtes un héros ? Demande-t-elle, en lui coupant les pointes des cheveux.

Il rit, et dit d'une voix douce puis sincère :

–Non, je ne suis pas un héros, du moins, je le pense sincèrement.

–Je vois, mais si vous êtes avec les forces de l'ordre, vous faites les choses bien.

– **MELANIA !** Gronde, une voix autoritaire, un peu plus de travaille, et moins de papotage, est-ce claire ? S'exclame, Madeline sur les nerfs depuis le passage des agents du C.B.I.

* * *

Mélania se tait, et baisse son regard vers le carrelage blanc avec désolation. Du coup, c'est Madeline qui reprend vite fait la coupe des pointes de Patrick Jane, et Mélania craque derrière les locaux de la boutique. Son collègue gay par la rejoindre, et la prend dans ses bras pour qu'elle se calme un peu dans les bras de son ami qui est son second dans le monde des affaires :

–Mélania, calme-toi, ok ?

–Ta vu comment elle me parle ? Si, je parle aux clients, c'est pour qu'ils soient à l'aise !

–Je le sais, mais la patronne est sur les nerfs, avec l'affaire qui touche sa famille, et ses problèmes.

–Oui, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour qu'elle nous parle comme des chiens, d'ailleurs je donne ma démission ! Hurle-t-elle, à travers la porte.

Madeline lève les yeux au ciel, et termine le brossage des cheveux de monsieur Jane qui sourit légèrement face à cette scène d'engueulade :

–Je m'en vais, Madeline, je ne vous supporte plus ! S'exprime, la stagiaire.

–Parfait, revenez demain pour votre chèque, et j'espère qu'un autre patron va vous prendre.

–Oh ça oui, croyez-moi, vous ne savez pas mais votre salon tourne aux vinaigres depuis un certain temps, Madeline. Mais, vous êtes tellement amère, et aveugle que vous ne voyez rien.

Sur ces mots, la jeune stagiaire d'une vingtaine d'années quitte l'entreprise de Madeline en pleure, et sèche ses larmes devant la fontaine d'eau qui a des formes d'anges sur les côtés de la fontaine du grand centre commercial **« d'Alwisien ».** Sur d'elle, la jeune femme se dirige vers la sortie du magasin, et se faufile dans le parking des employer sans difficulté.

De plus, dans la boutique, des clientes s'agitent après le départ de la stagiaire qui a fait que dire la vérité à propos de Madeline qui n'est pas une personne seine et honnête pour gagner sa vie au quotidien, son second prend les choses en main. Deux clientes s'en vont après le scandale entre Mélania & Madeline. La patronne secoue sa tête, et a les joues qui commencent à rougir de colère :

* * *

–Ca passe si mal que ça ? Devine, Jane.

–Oui, j'ai des dettes, et je commence à touché vraiment le fonds…

–Hum, je vois. Ce n'est pas votre premier renvoi de stagiaire, je me trompe ?

–C'est la troisième qui s'en va, au bout, d'une semaine….Elles me détestent !

–En même temps, la gamine avait raison, elle m'a mise en confiance..Affirme, Jane.

–Je vous offre la coupe, et le shampoing monsieur Jane, et ne revenez plus dans mon salon !

–Je comprends, mais tant que l'affaire ne sera pas close, je reviendrai…

–Comme vous le voulez, monsieur Jane, au revoir. Termine, Madeline à bout de souffle.

Patrick lui balance un regard dubitatif, et ne dit pas un mot.


	17. Chapitre 14

Sur le parking de l'agence « _**C.B.I**_ » Cho se gare avec difficulté, et souffle légèrement devant le pare-brise. Summer le regarde avec quiétude depuis le sous-sol du parking de l'agence gouvernementale, et se pince les lèvres. Sa main se pose sur celle de Kimball qui la contemple dans les yeux.

Dans ce moment gênant, il prit la parole avec un timbre sincère, et doux :

–Ce n'est qu'une égratignure, Lewis, ne panique pas.

–On ne sera jamais ensemble, Cho ! Tu es aveugle ou quoi ? Le monde est contre nous !

–Ne dit pas des sottises, ma petite tête blonde ! dit-il, en lui caressant la joue.

–Ma petite tête blonde ? Répète-t-elle, bouche-bée, tu ne m'as pas surnommée comme ça.

–Depuis que tu as quitté le gang, oui. Désolé, si je te parle froidement, Summer.

–Ne dit rien, Cho, tait-toi, tu commences a saigner…Viens, on va à l'infirmerie…

–Quelque chose te préoccupe, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Summer ?

–Rien, je t'assure, va te faire soigner, je vais fermer le véhicule.

–Bien, je t'attends au bureau, ok ? Propose, l'Asiatique.

–Non ? J'ai quelques choses à faire avant de retourner dans les bureaux.

–Ok, sois prudente, ce n'est pas rien ce que l'on a vécu sur la route.

–Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

* * *

Sous l'œil inquiet du jeune agent, il regarde une dernière fois la jeune femme, et s'en va dans les escaliers de l'immeuble du C.B.I.. Ensuite, Cho tombe sur Wayne qui a le regard surpris devant la blessure de son meilleur ami :

–Cho ? Que-est-il arrivé ? Ou est Summer ?

–Quelqu'un a visé Summer pendant qu'on roulé sur la route, j'ai juste une éraflure.

–Et, Summer ? Elle n'a rien ? Au moins ? Demande, Wayne inquiet puis soucieux.

–Non, rien, je pense. Juste qu'elle a les nerfs à vive. Accompagne-moi, à la pharmacie.

–Oui, le docteur Sully est là, elle n'est pas partie de l'agence, je te suis, Cho.

–Ok, merci de ton soutiens, Wayne..

Un peu plus bas dans le parking de l'agence, Summer passe un coup de fils à Bob Kirkland sans hésitation :

–Monsieur Kirkland ?

–Ah, mademoiselle Summer ? Que me vaut cet appel ?

–J'ai besoin d'un peu d'aider on m'a tiré dessus, tout à l'heure.

–Comment ça ? Bien sûre, vous voulez que je vienne vous cherchez ?

–Oui, mais comment je vais savoir que c'est vous ?

–Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous le saurez au moment venu.

–Bien, je suis dans le parking du C.B.I….

–Bien, je note.. A de suite, mademoiselle.

Elle fait la moue derrière la voiture de Kimball Cho après cette conversation..

* * *

Il raccroche l'appareil avec un air satisfait sur sa belle gueule d'ange, et il se trouve à quelques pas de l'agence du gouvernementale. Bob Kirkland a des vues obsessionnels envers l'agent Lewis, et cette détresse dans la voix de la jeune femme va lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Robert sait que cette femme a eut une aventure d'un soir avec son frère, mais elle ne s'en rappelle plus. Il veut des réponses sincères envers son frère disparut depuis des années, mais Bob doit utiliser la ruse pour qu'elle tombe dans ses filets, et dans son piège. Il boit son cappuccino à la fraise, et dépose l'objet en plastique sur le poseur puis démarre son véhicule.

À l'intérieur de sa Dodge grise, Bob Kirkland prépare sa vengeance depuis des années envers la jeune femme qui se nomme : Summer Taylor Lewis. Certes. Une vengeance est un plat qui se mange souvent froid selon un vieux proverbe.

Dans sa Dodge, Bob se gare devant les escaliers de l'agence du C.B.I. , et il ouvre sa vitre teinté de noir pour observer la jeune femme absente lorsque les gens passent à côté d'elle. Summer pose son regard sur la belle voiture grise, et elle a frissons dans son corps. Oui. Elle a un mauvais pressentiment depuis qu'on lui a tiré dessus. Jane marche pas à pas sur les escaliers de marbre puis contemple Summer dans les yeux.

D'une voix douce, et agréable Jane entame la conversation :

* * *

–Summer ? Vous allez bien ? Vous êtes toute pâle…

–Oh, Patrick, vous m'avez fait peur ! J'étais dans mes pensées !

–Vous avez une petite mine, est-ce que ça va ? Summer ? S'inquiète-t-il.

–On nous a tirées dessus moi et Cho, en rentrant du CBI…Enfin, sur la route.

Le visage de Jane s'assombri un peu devant cette révélation soudaine :

–Comment ça ?

–Je l'ignore, mais Cho vous donnera les détailles, je dois y aller.

–Ou ça ? Questionne, Jane sans gêne, et sans rigueur.

–Quelque part, dîtes à Lisbon que je serai là un peu plus tard…

–Je vois, mais soyez prudente, mais ou est Kimball ?

–A l'infirmerie, à plus tard, Jane.

–Oui, à plus tard.

* * *

Vaguement, la jeune femme lui répond en guise de sourire, et Jane lui rends la pareille avant de lui tourner le dos. Il entend une voix masculine qui s'agit près de sa jeune collègue, et n'y près pas attention envers son égard.

Summer regarde attentivement l'homme qui l'interpelle dans ses pensées :

–Mademoiselle Lewis ?

–Oui, vous êtes ? Dit-elle, sur la défensive.

–Je suis Bob Kirkland, on sait parler quelques fois au téléphone.

–Ah, oui, je vois…Dit-elle, en soupirant, vous êtes venue pour rien, en fait.

Il hausse son cil gauche, d'un air intrigué par son comportement :

–Eh, si on buvait tranquille un café dans ce parc ? Propose-t-il.

Summer hésite, et acquise la réponse en faisant signe de tête, il sourit sarcastiquement.

Un peu plus loin, dans l'agence du CBI Kimball, referme sa manche qui couvre sa blessure légère, et distingue Jane qui arrive dans sa démarche habituelle, les mains dans les poches avec élégance. Il remarque également un changement dans sa coupe de cheveux, car les pointes ont été refaites.

Cho n'a même pas eu le temps de prendre la causerie que Patrick la devancé :

* * *

–J'ai vu Summer perturbé, tout à l'heure, enfin d'expression.

–Elle t'en a parlé ? Je suppose ! Devine, Cho de mauvaise humeur.

–Oui, vaguement. Comment va-t-on bras ? Kimball.

–Ca va, ne dit rien à la patronne, ok ? Avertit-il, en râlant comme toujours.

–Pas de problème, Cho. Comment ça va, Wayne ? Demande, le blond.

La grande girafe renifle, et sans l'odeur d'un shampoing sur Patrick :

–Tu sens bon, Jane. Dit, le mari de Van Pelt.

–Merci, je reviens du coiffeur ou Madeline bosse.

–J'imagine que tu as semé le trouble dans sa boutique ? Dit, Cho.

–Vous me connaissez tellement bien, vous deux. Dit, Jane en éclat de rire.

* * *

Ses deux collègues ne bronchent pas pendant qu'il rit tout seul. Ensuite, le blond retient toujours son souffle lorsqu'il revoit la belle brune téméraire, colérique, élégante, intelligente et gracieuse : sa meilleure amie, confidente, et presque une amante : Teresa Lisbon.

La brune téméraire saisit tardivement la parole devant son équipe. Il manque Van Pelt, et la nouvelle :

–Kimball tu es de retour ? Ou est ta coéquipière ?

–Summer ? Elle avait besoin de se changer les idées…

–Je vois, et Van Pelt ? Demande, Teresa impatiente.

–Elle est partie avec notre commande de repas…Fit, le concerné.

–Ok, car je commence a avoir faim, on fait une pause, d'accord ?

–Et, ces connards du F.B.I, ils sont là ? Demande, le plus grand.

–Je sais qu'on est dans une affaire délicate, mais pas facile, Wayne…Dit, Lisbon.

–Elle a raison, coupe le blond, mais je crains que Reede prépare un mauvais coup.

–Vous croyez vraiment qu'il est John le Rouge ? Jane…Lance, subitement la brune.

–Il a peur du vide, c'est une possibilité comme Ray…

Ils discutent comme cela pendant des heures, et jusqu'à l'arriver de Van Pelt avec le repas Chinois, et des nems puis avec des biscuits. Ils passent à table…


	18. Chapitre 15

**Note : Désolée, de la lenteur pour cette fanfiction, mais en hiver je suis hyper ramollie comme tout le monde, je le pense. Je serai plus active au printemps, et il y aura moins de faute avec mes nouvelles paires de lunette de vue. Je vous embrasse, et Xoxoxoxo..**

 **OOO**

* * *

Dehors, la jeune femme se promène en compagnie de Bob Kirkland qui cache peu à peu ses expressions sur sa gueule d'ange. En effet, en apparence physique, il est bel homme, musclé, avec de la carrure, puis avec des cheveux soigner tirer vers l'arrière de sa nuque, puis de couleur jais. Il porte sa cravate rouge avec élégance, et Summer le remarque bien.

L'agent Lewis n'a pas un dit un mot depuis qu'elle a quitté les escaliers du CBI en compagnie de Kirkland, elle se tait. Bob, de son vrai nom : Robert, veux briser ce lourd silence de glace qui pèse sur la blonde depuis quelques minutes, et parvient à la faire réagir :

–Vous m'avez l'air épuisé, Lewis.

–Oui, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi depuis vingt-quatre heures, et l'enquête..

–Sur John Le Rouge ? Vous avez, je sais que vous êtes liées à lui…

Elle fronce ses sourcils avec méfiance, et dit d'une voix apeurée :

– Que savez-vous sur mon lien avec J. Le rouge ? Demande-t-elle, sur la défensive.

–Soyez tranquille, je suis votre amie, pas votre ennemi.

–J'en doute, sinon pourquoi m'appelait plusieurs fois ? Et bref, désolée, je vous ai fait déplacer pour rien, monsieur Kirkland, je vous ai appelé sur un coup de panique…

–Ce n'est rien mademoiselle, du moins, si vous vous sentez en sécurité avec moi.

Summer hausse les épaules, et se mords la lèvre avec assidument :

–Désolée, j'ai eu une journée assez compliqué.

–Cela se comprend, mais si vous avez besoin de vous détendre, je suis là !

–Je vous connais à peine, monsieur Kirkland, et je ne donne pas facilement ma confiance aux autres, surtout lorsque je ne connais pas..

–Certes, agent Lewis. Mais entre agent de sécurité, ou d'agent du C.B.I on peut se faire confiance entre collègue, vous ne croyez pas ?

Elle lâche haussement des épaules, et regarde la vie qui se trouve autour d'elle, avec un goût amer s'installe à l'intérieur de sa gorge fine, et Bob sent son beau parfum à la fraise :

* * *

–Votre parfum n'est-il pas fruitée ?

–Euh, si…Vous avez le nez fin…Il faut vraiment que j'y aille, agent Kirkland.

–Bob, appelez-moi Bob, agent Lewis.

–Bien, Bob. Répondit-elle, en se lâchant un peu. Ca va faire trois fois, que Lisbon m'appelle.

–Vous ne l'aimez pas ? Devine-t-il, en s'approchant d'elle, de trop près.

–Disons qu'on a un caractère de feu, elle et moi. On s'étripe en parlant.

Il ricane avec un air d'amusement :

–Avez-vous quelqu'un en ce moment ?

–Plus ou moins, avec celui que j'aime en secret, c'est compliqué.

–Compliqué dans quel sens ? Mademoiselle ? Summer ?

–On a eu un passé commun, et en ce moment, je ne sais pas à qui faire confiance.

–Je vois, en gros vous êtes libre et vous cherchez un gentil homme ?

–Pas vraiment, je ne veux pas refaire les mêmes erreurs du passé.

–Même pour un soir ? Propose-t-il, en insistant sur la question.

–Ecoutez, vous m'avez l'air un homme courtois, mais c'est « _non_ ».

–Je vois, je n'insiste pas, mais je vous donne m'a carte de visite, au cas où.

–Mais, sachez que vous me remontez un peu le moral, et ça cela fait dû bien !

–Tant mieux, je vous raccompagne ? Mademoiselle Summer ?

–Hum, je veux bien.

–Ma voiture, est juste là-bas à droite. Tenez, voici mes clés de voiture.

–Je rentre dans votre voiture sans vous ?

–J'en ai que pour cinq minutes, mademoiselle. Vous ne serez pas en retard pour votre réunion, avec le F.B.I. et le C.B.I. Commente-t-il, en pointant du doigt sa voiture de luxe.

–En effet, merci beaucoup de votre gentillesse.

* * *

De ce fait, la jeune femme quitte le banc pour rejoindre la voiture luxueuse de cet homme étrange qui lui a posé toutes ses questions étranges. La belle blonde se dirige doucement vers le véhicule de cet agent, et remarque un truc louche dans les environs. En effet, elle reconnaît un agent F.B.I qui se cache derrière un journal du quotidien. Furieuse, elle l'ignore, car elle ne veut pas jouer avec ses sautes d'humeur. De ce pas, elle monte dans la voiture, puis remet ses mèches de cheveux sur ses épaules carrés. En faisant sa petite beauté, elle fait tomber son téléphone portable sous le siège de la voiture, et ouvre la boite à gant par erreur avec le haut de son crâne.

Lewis frotte légèrement le haut de sa caboche, car elle a toujours un peu mal sur le coup. Cependant, son œil gauche se pose sur un _**« objet**_ » qu'elle a déjà vu chez elle : un micro de surveillance. Elle n'en croit pas ses iris, et se fâche intérieurement.

Summer regarde à l'extérieur cet homme qui est toujours loin du véhicule, et saisit discrètement l'objet d'espionnage dans un mouchoir, puis le dépose à l'intérieur de sa veste. Surprise par les faits, Bob arrive au mauvais moment, et Summer se sent mal à l'aise à l'intérieur de sa chaire, mais se montre indifférente, car Bob examine intensément le teint de la jeune femme, et saisit directement la parole :

* * *

–Tout va bien ? On dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme ?

 _ **–Vouiii,**_ je voulais dire « oui » tout va bien, Bob. On peut y aller ?

–Oui, j'étais avec quelqu'un au téléphone, désolé de mon retard.

–Ca ira pour cette fois, Kirkland.

* * *

L'homme aux cheveux de couleur jais, monte dans sa voiture fétiche, et démarre le véhicule avec rapidité. Ensuite, Bob attache rapidement sa ceinture de sécurité puis se dirige vers la route de gauche pour aller à l'agence du C.B.I. Un lourd silence règne à l'intérieur du transport, mais Bob n'est pas dupe, Summer a changé de comportement en quelques instants.

Au C.B.I. Lisbon perds peu à peu patience du retard de Lewis, et Cho commence a être inquiet car ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de faire les cent pas devant l'office de sa meilleure amie d'enfance : _Summer Lewis_. Wayne remarque une touche de quiétude dans les pupilles de son meilleur ami, et saisit activement la parole :

–Cho, tu me donnes le tournis !

–J'y peux rien, depuis qu'on nous a tiré dessus, Summer n'est toujours pas là !

–Et, cela t'angoisse ? Kimball ? Devine, le grand blond malicieux.

–Evidement, j'ai peur qu'elle fasse une bêtise, et qu'elle s'attire les ennuis !

–Tu te fais des soucis pour rien Cho, là voilà qui arrive enfin. Affirme, Van Pelt.

Furieux, Kimball ignore la présence de la blonde qui arrive avec un drôle d'air sur le visage, et Jane se dirige vers elle, afin d'avoir des explications honnêtes de sa jeune camarade.


	19. Chapitre 16

**Bonjour, à tous ! Je reviens vers vous pour ce nouveau chapitre. Désolée, en ce moment je suis souvent sur #wattpad et j'ai gagné mon 1** **er** **concours sur un roman basique « fantastique / fiction général » j'ai eu la 1** **er** **place. J'ai gagné mon 1** **er** **macaron et ça fait trop plaisir. Sur ceux, je vous laisse dans cette histoire qui me tient à cœur. J'avais dû arrêtée, car j'avais eu des problèmes et depuis, mes problèmes se sont résolues. Donc, je reviens en mode #guerrière ! Bonne lecture xOxOxO.**

* * *

L'agent Lewis rentre au C.B.I et elle sent le regard pesant de Lisbon qui se pose sur elle et un agent l'accompagne. C'est Bob. Un ami selon Summer. Van Pelt se mords la lèvre et se fait des soucis pour la blonde qui a le regard abattue devant Cho. Bob essaie de mettre les choses à plat en lui disant que ça été de sa faute, s'il l'agent Lewis est en retard dans les locaux. Surtout que l'enquête tourne au ralentit depuis quelques jours. Nous sommes à l'approche de Noel et l'affaire n'est toujours pas résolue pour les membres de l'équipe qui marchent dans tous les sens. Summer se sent humiliée à l'intérieur d'elle et l'agent Kirkland. Jane saisit la parole avec une voix douce et rassurante pour la blonde qui se sent perdu depuis la fusillade dans le parking. Elle a encore mal au bras gauche et Cho ne la quitte pas du regard.

Ayant besoin de calme, l'agent Lewis se dirige vers la machine à café et se prends un « chocolat chaud » pour se réchauffer et le boit délicatement. Seule, sans amour et sans famille, elle ne sait pas pourquoi qu'elle est venue au monde. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ? Sa mère a été tuée. Son père ? Peu présent. Bref, elle vit l'enfer depuis quelques années, mais au fonds d'elle il y a Cho. Ca a été le premier à la soutenir à n'importe qu'elle moment de sa vie. En parlant du loup, ce dernier arrive avec un pas las et un léger sourire délicat se dessine sur le coin de sa lèvre et Summer détourne son regard vers le coin de son œil gauche et n'ose pas lui adresser la parole. C'est Kimball qui fait le premier pas :

* * *

-Ecoute, excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure, Summer. Je tiens, à toi.

-Cho, c'est moi qui devrais m'excuser. J'ai l'impression que le monde s'acharne sur moi.

-Ne dit pas ça. Dis-moi, que faisais-tu avec l'agent Kirkland ? Je ne le sens pas, se type.

-Une réunion entre collègue, Cho. Rien de plus, je te l'assure.

-D'accord, je te crois miss. Ton bras te fait toujours aussi mal ? Je vois.

-Tu rigoles ? Bien sur que ça me fait mal, Kim.. _Dit-elle, dans un souffle lointain_.

* * *

Au dela les mots, les deux collègues savent ou mènent leurs chemins et malgré les obstacles qui les entourent, ils aiment en silence. Le C.B.I ne peut plus mettre en cause leurs équipes à cause des relations interdites entre collègue. L'agent Bob interrompe Cho et Summer et demande à l'agent Kimball d'emprainté l'agent Summer un bref instant. Voir, toute la journée avec l'autorisation de Lisbon. C'est avec les mains dans les poches que l'agent Kirland saisit la parole avec un timbre presque tombeur :

-Agent Lewis, vous avez votre journée pour vous reposez. L'informe, Bob en souriant devant elle.

-Ma journée ? Sachant que l'enquête n'est pas terminée ? Agent Kirkland ?

-Tu es sur les nerfs, Summer. _Dit, Lisbon en étant derrière Bob, l'air discret._

-Comment ? Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas agacée ! _Réplique-t-elle sur les nerfs et en haussant les épaules._ Lisbon, je sais que je merde parfois, mais….

-Sans discution, combien de temps vous n'avez pas dormie ? _Demande, la brune._

-Douze heures, je crois…. _Avoue, la blonde en se mordant durement la lèvre et en regardant Cho droit dans les yeux._ Très bien, on ne veut pas de moi, ici…Je m'en vais !

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, Summer ! _Se défends, Lisbon en essayant de la retenir._

Le cœur serré l'agent Lewis s'en va dans l'ascenseur et serre son poing gauche. L'agent Kirkland la rejoint d'un pas vif, ce qui ne plait pas au blondinet de l'équipe qui se méfie de lui comme une ombre qui s'y cache. Jane n'a pas confiance car il ne le connait pas personnellement. Il se fait des soucis pour la blonde et il n'aime pas ça. En s'allongeant sur son canapé vert, il contemple le plafonnier avec une sale tristesse sur le visage, car c'est bientôt l'anniversaire de la mort de sa femme et de sa fille. Il boit son thé allongée et ferme paisible les yeux jusqu'à ce que Lisbon arrive avec un air furibond sur son visage pâle :

* * *

-Purée, pourquoi elle se compte comme ça ? Avec moi ?

-Parce qu'elle se sent incomprise, Lisbon. C'est tout, dit Jane en soupirant.

-Incomprise ? Vous vous fichez de moi ? Ok, on lui a tiré dessus et ce n'est pas un drame !

-Vous y allez un peu fort, Lisbon avec elle. Vous avez tendance à la rabaissez depuis que je suis parmi vous pour l'enquête John le Rouge. Elle a un fort potentiel, dit Jane en la prenant sa défense.

-Pardon ? Vous pensez vraiment que cela me fait plaisir ? Que j'agis comme ça ?

Sur ce ton, la brune s'en va en direction de ses locaux à l'intérieur de son bureau, précisément. La conversation fut surprise par les membres de l'équipe et Kimball n'a pas eu le temps d'entamer la conversation que Wayne a commencé :

 _-Oucht, vous n'allez pas de main morte, Jane. Dit, la girafe en mangeant son donut._

 _-Lisbon blesse les gens sans le vouloir et ça m'arrive aussi, en ce moment. Dit, Jane._

 _-A votre avis, Summer a été vraiment virée du F.B.I car elle sortait avec un agent ? Dit, la rousse._

 _-Possible, mais parfois il y a des pourris dans le milieu de la police pour salir une image, d'une collègue. Je ne pense pas qu'elle a fait quelque chose de mal, mais ce Ray, je n'ai pas confiance._

 _-En ce qui concerne l'agent Kirkland ? Vous avez des infos sur lui ? Demande, Kim inquiet._

 _Brusquement, Jane se lève et observe l'Asiatique droit dans les yeux et commence a soupçonner que ce dernier a des sentiments pour la belle blonde. Mais, avec son ancienne histoire d'amour avec une droguée, Cho n'a pas eu sa leçon. En matière d'amour. Certes. Il a des défauts, mais il veut avant tout protégé la « bleue » qui est arrivée peu de temps dans les locaux. Cho détourne son regard et boit rapidement son café dans son coblet vide. Il le jette d'un mouvement rapide et ne le mets pas à coté de la poubelle comme Wayne qui loupe à chaque fois, son coup. Sur un coup de génie, Patrick retourne au salon de coiffure est commence avoir une idée sur le coupable. Il prends ses clés et demande à Kimball de l'accompagné sans l'accord de la patronne qui est toujours assise sur son siège de bureau, les mains jointes sous son menton._

La voix de son supérieur ne la fait pas réagir. Elle se revoit en Summer. Elle se revoit, il y a quelques années. Avant la mort de ses parents et elle a été obligée de grandir vite pour s'occuper de ses frères et sœurs. Ca été l'aînée, donc elle n'a pas eu le droit de s'amuser. Cela la mets en colère et fait tomber son portefeuille sous son bureau et se cogne la tête en ramassant ses papiers. Encore une fois, Bertram appelle Lisbon, mais elle ne réagit toujours pas.


	20. Chapitre 17

/ !\ Attention Chapitre spéciale Summer POV / !\

Je décris ses sentiments dedans…

* * *

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Comme convenue, j'ai pris ma journée avec l'agent Bob Kirkland. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Certes. Normalement, je devrais être avec Cho au lieu d'être avec ce type-là. L'agent Kirkland. Bizarrement, je me sens bien avec lui, mais je sens qu'il me cache quelque chose. Il n'est pas net. Lorsque je bois mon chocolat chaud, mon ex connard vient me voir. Vous avez deviné ? C'est l'agent Ray Haffner ce pauvre type qui m'avait filmé pendant qu'on faisait l'acte du septième ciel. Heureusement, que la vidéo n'a pas été dans des mauvaises mains et que Cho lui a fait du chantage pour qu'il supprime cette vidéo. Mais ce n'est pas cette vidéo qui m'a fait virée du F.B.I. Non.

Ca a été lui.

Une personne toxique de mon entourage, Ray. En qui j'avais confiance et que j'aimais par-dessus tout.. J'allais tout abonner pour lui, mais il m'a planté un couteau dans le cœur. Ca ne se répare pas un cœur. C'est un morceau de nous qui ne se répare pas si facilement. Avant que Ray ouvre la bouche je lui balance un verre d'eau froide sur sa gueule et je m'éloigne du cite. Le serveur râle car je n'ai pas payé et Haffner me paye à ma place. Ce qui fait de ce pas. Mon chocolat ne m'a coûté que _10 dollars_. Haffner n'est qu'un lâche qui ne mérite pas mon attention. Encore. Il sème le trouble dans ma vie et dans mon entourage du C.B.I.

Ma vie est assez compliquer en ce moment sans qu'il croise mon chemin. Je le hais de tout mon âme et Jane a vu toute la scène au loin et repart chez le coiffeur ou y'a eu un crime, il y a quelques semaines. Je n'en peux plus. Avant j'avais fin à mes jours, quand j'ai été tombé au plus bas et mes anciens amis du gang m'ont sauvés la vie. Notamment, Cho qui a eu très peur pour ma santé et de mes capacités. De plus, je ne veux pas que mes erreurs du passé refassent surface à cause de lui et Bob le fait dégagé de vitesse sur les lieux et Ray n'insiste pas.

Ray s'en va sans insistance. Il monde dans sa voiture « _bling-bling »_ et il donne un immense coup de poing sur son volant en cuir. Bref, ma vie tourne au cauchemar et je n'y comprends rien. Pendant que Bob m'adresse la parole pour me calmer il tourne sa tête en même temps que moi et me vole un baiser. Personne dans les environs ? C'est, ok. Mon souffle est couper et je retiens ma respiration. Personne ne m'avait embrassé comme ça. C'est agréable. J'ai perdu le goût d'aimer quelqu'un, mais j'aime Cho. Sauf qu'il ne me le montre pas comme tel. A cause de notre job qui nous bloque. Nos sentiments sont les mêmes et pourtant il ne fait pas l'effort de me le dire.

Je sens la main gauche et moite de Bob et ça me gêne un peu en public. Je sens qu'on m'espionne et je n'aime pas ça. Bob joue avec moi et je n'aime pas du tout ça. Nos langues se mêlent et je ferme les yeux. Je frisonne et Kirkland arrête son baiser tendre et attentionner. Mon cœur bat à la chamade et je secoue ma tête tout en mordant l'intérieur de ma joue. Je sens que mes joues deviennent rouges comme des tomates et l'agent se s'approche de moi. Il se colle. Il me demande ce qu'il s'est passé avec l'agent Ray Haffner et je lui raconte cette mésaventure que j'ai eu le malheur d'y croisée son chemin et il a la bouche-bée :

* * *

« C'est honteux, ce qu'il vous a fait. Je comprends mieux votre comportement.

-Non, personne ne peut me comprendre et l'amour c'est compliqué. Ce n'est qu'un jeu.

-L'amour n'est pas un jeu, juste une emprise sur les gens malhonnêtes. Me dit-il, dans un souffle.

-Oui, je le crois aussi. Mais, ce baiser n'est qu'une erreur agent Kirkland. Je ne ressens rien pour vous.

-Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas la sensation que j'ai eu quand vous avez répliquée…Me dit-il, avec insistant.

-Non, j'aime quelqu'un d'autres et mon cœur est déjà pris. Puis, qu'est-ce que…..

* * *

Ce silence me gêne et je le repousse car il insiste mais mon coup de téléphone arrive juste à temps et je pense à autre-chose à cause de notre baiser. Je me détourne du regard et j'entends la voix de Cho qui me parle au bout du fils et je suis heureuse à l'intérieur de moi. De plus, je sens que le ton de sa voix a changé envers moi :

« Cho ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandais-je, d'un ton inquiet et en ignorant le souffle chaud de Bob.

-Il faut qu'on met les choses au clair, ce soir, Summer. A propos de nos sentiments, tu sais.

-Je vois. Est-ce une mauvaise chose ? Lui, dis-je en ayant la voix nouée.

-Non pas du tout, mais j'ai eu que des échecs en amour et j'ai peur de te perdre…

-Cho, tu..Ca va ? Tu m'as l'air étrange….lui, rappelais-je, d'une voix différente.

-Non ça va, rejoins-moi au restaurant rapide…Lisbon m'a donné la soirée ainsi qu'à toi.

-Très bien, je t'y rejoins. »

* * *

Nous nous comprenons et nous disons jamais nos adresses au bout du fils car on sait toujours qu'il se peut qu'il y ait des micros-d'écoutes à l'intérieur de nos phones. De ce fait, je retrouve le sourire et je mets les choses au clair avec l'agent Kirkland. Il ne le prend pas mal, mais je sens qu'il a de la rage et de la colère à l'intérieur de son corps. Il me sourit et me dépose jusqu'à l'agent du C.B.I et il ne me laisse pas sortir de la voiture :

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Lui, demandais-je, d'un ton différent.

-Je regrette pour ce baiser. Mais, je ne peux pas vous laissez partir après ça.

-Hors de question, Kirkland ! De plus, je ne vous aime pas. C'est assez claire comme ça ? Dis-je, en mettant les choses au clair devant mon regard agressif.

-Soit, j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux agent Lewis. Faite attention, dehors à l'avenir.

-Est-ce une menace ? Agent Kirkland ? Devinais-je avec un ton abrupt.

-Pas du tout, juste un investissement. Car le danger et aussi bien chez vous qu'à l'intérieur de vos locaux au C.B.I. Mademoiselle, si personne ne vous aura, tant que je vous ai à l'œil. «

* * *

Je roule des yeux pour la énième fois et par surprise, il m'embrasse froidement derrière ma nuque et me laisse s'échapper. Je me précipite vers les marches du CBI et je reprends mon souffle lorsque la voiture de Bob quitte les yeux. Je le trouve étrange cet homme. Il croit que je suis qu'un objet ou quoi ? Je ne sors plus avec des psychopathes ou des sociopathes ! Soudain, la voix de Lisbon me fait sursauter de peur et elle voit que je suis plus pâle que d'habitude et me demande ce qu'il se passe. J'ai comme un malaise et Lisbon, ma patronne me tient juste à temps. Elle m'emmène dans son bureau et me donne un verre d'eau..Elle veut que je reprenne mes esprits et me demande ce qu'il s'est passé avec Kirkland..J'avale durement ma salive et je sens que le regard de Cho persiste derrière mon dos droit. Il boit un café chaud avec Wisby :

-Wayne. Tu l'as trouve comment Lewis ? Demande, Cho l'air indifférent.

-Je sais pas, tu l'as connais depuis des années, non ? Lui demande la grande girafe, pourquoi ?

-Je sais pas, je l'a trouve malheureuse et insouciante, en ce moment. Lui, dit-il en guise de réponse. »

Cho n'a pas tort. Je suis effectivement la femme la plus malheureusement du monde intérieurement. Je sens qu'il me manque quelque chose et Cho veut savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête. Même Wayne qui ne dit jamais rien, remarque souvent les choses par lui-même et en parle à sa rousse.


	21. Chapitre 18

L'agent Lewis retient son souffle. Elle se demande ce que Cho va lui dire à propos de ses sentiments envers elle. Son coeur se serre et la journée se termine bientôt au sein du C.B.I. Cho, part avant et il attends Summer dans sa voiture pour la soirée. Lewis range son bureau et elle dit au revoir aux collègues qui lui sourient. Jane se tait devant son sourire ravageur. Elle fait la moue et Summer lui fais signe de main. Lisbon la contemple derrière la vitre de son bureau et détourne son regard vers son ordinateur Asus. La girafe, Rigsby fait un clin d'oeil et l'agent Lewis entre dans l'ascenseur. Après la conversation avec Bob, elle se méfie encore plus de cet homme qu'avant.

Wayne arrive au C.B.I avec une tonne de pizza pour sa future compagne et Jane puis Lisbon qui meurt de faim dans son bureau en petit format. Quant à l'agent Lewis qui se dirige vers le parking de l'agence, Cho lui ouvre sa portière de passager et elle a comme un pincement au niveau de sa poitrine. Cette soirée, ne sera pas comme d'habitude. Wayne se doute de quelque chose et n'en parle à personne. Jusqu'au retour positive de Lewis. Rigsby mange une pizza aux anchois et aux saumons. Jane lui mange juste une salade verte avec des tomates rondes au-dessus des feuilles vertes. Van Pelt mange la moitié d'une pizza bolognaise et Lisbon un morceau de pain frais.

Ils arrivent dans la chambre d'hôtel de Kimball et Lewis se sent mal à l'aise. Sa dernière relation avec un collègue a mal tourné au sein du F.B.I. Elle ne veut pas que cela se reproduise avec un autre. Sa réputation est en jeu au sein du C.B.I. Après le retour de son passé, dans son ancienne vie...Cho enlève sa cravate et la jette sur son fauteuil et se dirige vers le mini-bars pour se servir un verre de whisky bien frais. Avant de prendre les choses en main. Son coéquipier, l'observe du regard et Summer se tient toujours devant la porte, malgré qu'elle soit fermée derrière elle. En prenant son courage à deux mains, Lewis saisit la parole devant Kimball qui hésite :

-Bon, pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici ? Au beau milieu, de l'enquête ?

-Je...Depuis qu'on est revenu de cet endroit pour notre ami en commun..

-Bon sang, Kimball ! Tu me fais perdre mon temps-là, j'ai des paprasses à faire !

-Attends ! Lui, dit-il en courant vers elle, tu n'as pas encore compris ?

-Compris quoi ? Cho ! s'énerve-t-elle, devant lui, Kim…

Sur le vif, Kimball jette son verre vide sur le tapis du motel et l'embrasse tendrement. Sur le coup, l'agent Lewis eu un véritable choc. Summer Lewis a encore ses fantômes du passé et cela la l'angoisse. Elle se laisse faire et ferme ses yeux, un bref instant. Kim embrasse super bien et cela fait de l'effet à la belle Lewis qui réagit fortement à son baiser. Kim détache ses lèvres sur les siennes et il prends la parole avec un timbre plus doux que d'habitude :

-Excuse-moi, je n'aurai pas dû….

-Kim...Je croyais que tu ne m'aimais pas ? Dit-elle, sous pression.

Kimball l'observe droit dans les yeux et lui mets sa paume de main sur sa joue gauche qui devient un peu rosé. Summer est sous le charme, mais le repousse de vive voix :

-On ne peut pas…..

-Regarde Wayne et Van Pelt...On peut réussir…

-Je suis en période d'essaie, Cho et je dois régler mes vieilles affaires…

-Je sais que tu m'as toujours aimé, Lewis. Déjà pendant la guerre des gangs..

-Oui, je m'en souviens et j'ai fuis cette vie-là en allant à Portland…

-Je sais. J'ai été là..Rien que pour ce soir et au boulot, on sera en froid.

-En froid ? Tu t'entends parler ? Wayne se doute déjà de quelque chose…

-Wayne ? Je me le fais, Lewis. Si, tu as peur qu'il ouvre trop sa bouche….

Nerveusement, elle se laisse guider machinalement vers les gestes de Cho quand son téléphone portable vibre à l'arrière de sa poche droite de son pantalon et l'ignore complètement. Cho l'emmène vers son canapé de couleur marron et elle s'assit à côté de lui, timidement :

-Cho..

-Si, tu ne veux pas...Je peux patienter….

-Hum, je veux juste que tu me prennes dans tes bras...demande-t-elle.

-Ok...Comme tu veux, après tout, avec toutes ses années, on se retrouve.

-Oui, on se retrouve, mais ce Bob Kirkland...Il me tient par le fils…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Par là ? S'empresse, Cho.

-Hum, rien...Oublie, ce que j'ai dit ! Je me fais des films...Se dit-elle, en lui souriant.

Elle veut passer une soirée tranquille sans prise de tête et Bob surveille son appartement de très près avec les micros et j'en passe. Sauf que, Lewis n'est pas si bête que cela. Autant plus, que sa vie est en danger à cause de cet individu qui est complètement obsédé par elle, Bob Kirkland….


End file.
